


Star Wars: The Shadow Awakens

by Aoratos



Series: Shadows of the Stars AU [3]
Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children of Characters, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Flashbacks, Foreplay, Hutts, Lesbian Sex, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Loss of Virginity, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Organized Crime, Past Relationship(s), Rey is less adept but still powerful, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sneaking Around, Transformation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoratos/pseuds/Aoratos
Summary: Set during the sequel trilogy Era & Resistance Era.Meet Luminara Maul, daughter of Barriss and Savage. She has grown up under her parents watchful eye into a warrior all her own with her trusted friend and sometimes lover, Vauldrin seek to keep the galaxy from falling in the hands of the first order and help the resistance keep its head. Their journey will take them many places and meet many people.





	1. Black Sun Rising

A blazing light filled her eyes. The heat was directed and controlled and slowly finishing up a circular cut that would allow her and her team entrance to the station they were at. She sensed the people waiting beyond the wall of durasteel. They were scared, and they should be. Tapping into their fear gave her strength, prepared her for the battle ahead. The young woman clenched her armored fist, using a skill taught to her from her mother to condition the sensations swirling around her. She tapped into the fear and anticipation. As much as it filled the people around her and her enemies in front of her, she would use them just as easily as she would use a blade. Her eyes narrowed behind an armored visor as the cut finally went full circle. Luminara Maul tightened her grip on her lightsaber before nodding to her vanguard right as the cut panel fell forward in front of them. 

“Fangs out!" Vauldrin declared as he charged through the breach. 

A Falleen and a Aqualish barked out a challenge that the Mandalorian warrior eagerly accepted. The elite fighter’s vibroblade raced out and neatly cut the green skinned being’s barely exposed neck while the aqualish soldier avoided the opening salvo from Vauldrin’s blaster. Snapping back his blade, Vaul manage to parry the Black Sun operative’s own brutal attack before he pressed forward. A smaller dagger appeared in the traitorous cur’s hand and the Mandalorian quickly shifted his body so that his chest plate took the strike. The vibrating blade neatly clanged off the nearly indestructible Mandalorian chest plate, the new scratch on his armor was a small price to pay for the opening that he received. Reaching out, the Mandalorian grabbed his target and pulled him in close before smashing the hilt of his vibroblade against the alien’s tusked mouth. Hardened flesh broke and the force of the blow sent Vaul’s opponent scrambling back. Anger boiled in the humanoid’s eyes. The monetary display of emotion cost the operative dearly as Vaul stabbed the man square in the heart with this vibroblade. Blood spilled freely from the wound as the deadly piece of weaponry ravaged muscle and veins the instant it penetrated the dark armor the Aqualish was wearing. The underworld piece of filth crashed back onto the ground and the Mandalorian moved forward, allowing the rest of his team to make it through the breach. 

Luminara strode forward onto the deck of the Black Sun space station. The base floating in the stars was a heavily modified XQ3 Platform. Hidden in the Outer Rim near the planet Mygeeto, the location that Luminara and her strike team were assaulting was a critical command and control operations center for the Black Sun and the other traitorous factions the slimy scum who had betrayed the Shadow Collective. The engagement between former allies was now in its sixth month, and Luminara was confident that her team would strike a crippling blow to the Black Sun with the destruction of this base. Of course, first they needed to secure a few things. 

Snaping back her focus, her eyes found a set of targets and she bent her right arm forward and summoned her lightsaber into her grip. A green glow illuminated the room like a bright and deadly candle that fought back the darkness. The daughter of Savage Opress and Barrriss Offee faced off against three enemies while Vaul provided cover fire to her left. Two blaset bolts bounced off her green blade while the other guard hurled a throwing blade right for her face. The skilled daughter of the shadow collective jabbed her lightsaber forward, severing the blade in hal before she leapt forward off the ground. The Zabrak-Mirialian hybrid flipped through the air and avoided two more throwing knives in the process. When armored boots hit the ground, she was practically on top of her three advensaries. The first was barely able to shout out before her blade tore from his shoulder all the way to his hip. The other two were about to run but three quick strikes cut them down as they fled. Five more soldiers of Black Sun who had arrived late to the party suddenly realized, they wanted to be anywhere but there. The group of mercenaries and other guns for hire quickly looked at Luminara and the rest of the Mandalorians and then quickly turned to flee from the area. 

“Lay down your weapons! That is the only way you will be spared.” Luminara growled out, her voice amplified by her suits built in speaker system. 

The soldiers in Black Sun’s employ looked towards the red-skinned woman while nearby, Vauldrin’s armored face slowly turned towards the leader of the strike team. No words came from the Mandalorian however, he knew better than to contradict the orders of his commander. Very quicly, one of the black Sun warriors spoke up.

“You’ve got me! I give up.” The man said as he dropped his blaster and vibroblade. 

Another criminal henchman with a golden sun logo on his armor turned around and scowled at his compatriot. “You traitorous cur… I’ll gut you and that red…” 

*Krazzazzkp!*

The single blaster bolt came from over Luminara's shoulder and went through the man’s helmet and cooked his brain in an instant. The dead man’s body fell forward and crumpled at the feet of his fellow enforcers. Luminara smiled as the rest of the soldiers got on the program. She knew that Vauldrin and the other mandalorians would have preferred just blasting the Black Sun henchmen then and there, but she believed that the interrogators of the Shadow Collective might find something useful once their tongues were loosened.

Luminara assigned two of her team to keep the prisoners secure. Once they disarmed them and roped them up, the young woman moved forward with her remaining soldiers. It was time to get to the bridge. 

\------------------

About an hour later, the strike team of the Shadow Collective had completed its main goal. Bodies covered the deck of the command and control center. Two mandalorians went through and blasted any survivors while Xerna, their technical specialist worked her magic on the station’s memory banks. She had already gotten through the Black Sun encryption and was currently extracting every scrap of data she could get her hands on so that they could complete the last part of the mission. 

Vauldrin moved over from a different terminal and stood in front of Luminara. “Self destruct sequence is setup. If there is some rat hiding out and he manages to stop it, we can have the A’denaka blast it to bits.” When the Mandalorian was done speaking, he realized that Luminara appeared distracted.

She spoke as she looked around slowly “I sense something.” 

“You know, I don’t like it when you do that.” Vaudlrin replied back curlty. There was a slight difference in his tone. Unlike when they had started their assault, there was no aggressive growl to the man’s voice as he had leaned in close to the red-skinned beauty. The words were personal and knowing, bordering on a sign of intimacy between them. 

“I am supposed to trust my feelings. You know this is a part of me.” Luminara said in response. 

Vauldrin sighed out “Yes, and I know how much trouble it can get us in.”

Luminara ignored the Mandalorian warrior and moved over to where Denalt was about to blast at another Black Sun survivor.

“Hold!” Luminara commanded the Mandalorian in green and dark blue armor. Denalt looked at Luminara as she quickly got over to him. As the strike team leader looked down at his target, she found her eyes looking at a terrified woman in a tehcnician’s uniform. The girl was wounded and her eyes were wide with fear. Luminara squatted in front of the Black Sun worker.

“Who are you?”

“Ohh… Orion…. Please let me live.”

Vauldrin approached Luminara’s left side. “Don’t listen to her Luminara. She wears the uniform, she’s the same as all those who blasted our cargo vessels above Ryloth. No Black Sun gave them a chance.” The Mandalorian said grimly. 

When Luminara didn’t reply or kill the girl herself, Vauldrin raised his blade to finish off the girl.

“I am the daughter of Cosimor!” Orion cried out as the vibrating blade started to fall. 

Vauldrin let out a grunt when his blade suddenly stopped mere inches from the girl’s flesh, he knew Luminara had made her decision. Anger flashed through him but he pulled back with his blade.

“She could know useful information. Secure her for transport. We’re leaving.” Luminara said curtly before she returned to the main terminal. Before she pressed the switch in front of her, she opened up a call to all of her team. “Triggering self-destruct. Everyone back to the boats.” 

As she got a series of affirmative replies back, the  
red-skinned warrior trained in both the ways of the Jedi and the Sith flipped the switch in front of her. 

\---

Less than ten minutes later, the group was flying away from the station as it quickly erupted into a brilliant ball of fire. They were heavy a few passengers, but Luminara stood by her decision, especially regarding the last prisoner, Orion. Cosimor had served her father and mother during the age of rebellion and even before that. The intel the girl had would likely be worth frustrating Vauldrin, at least that was what Luminara hoped. 

Soon enough, she looked out and saw the mighty A’denaka filling their boarding craft’s viewports. Luminara smiled, they had completed their mission to great effect, now it was time to rest and prepare for their next strike against those who had betrayed the Shadow Collective. 

 

\---

“We’re supposed to go give a report.” Vauldrin said as Luminara stood in front of him in the locker room once they had landed on the massive Mandalorian vessel. The warrior had cooled off since they arrived but he still felt annoyance with the red-skinned and tattooed woman. Unfortunately, the fact that Luminara now only had on her bra and panties was not helping him to maintain his annoyance.

“They will wait. I’m in no rush. We’ve done four missions in half as many days and I need a break Vauldrin.” Still occupying the space in between the Mandalorian warrior and the door, Luminara turned around and bent over slightly to give him a slight giggle of her ass. 

“You know what I want.” Luminara said with a smile before she turned back and folded her arms underneath her nice full breasts. 

“I’m not blind. But I won’t. Not yet.” The Mandalorian’s reply came out like short stabs with a blade. 

Luminara frowned at him and then shifted her hands slightly and rest her hands on either side of her bust as she looked at the strong bodied warrior wearing nothing more than a pair of tight black pants after he had removed his heavy battle armor. Sexy as her new position was, the soldier remained still as a rock, even though Luminara swore she saw his cock twitch beneath the tight slick material of his shorts. 

“I want to hear you say it.” The Mandalorian replied. 

The red-skinned young woman only chuckled in response. She reached out a hand towards him to pull his body close to hers, but the warrior anticipated it. When Luminara pulled his body forward with the Force, Vauldrin leapt forward, catching the Zabrak-Mirialian hybrid off-guard before they both tumbled to the ground. Luminara continued chuckling, very glad that Vauldrin wasn’t still in all of his armor. She felt his heartbeat through his muscle-bound flesh and it made her legs shiver. His rigid body felt so strong on top of her that it stirred up her heat faster than anything else. She leaned forward slowly, licking her tongue just barely on his rough lean skin while she started rubbing her body against him. 

Her bra and panties were soon drifting and rubbing all along his flesh and the stretched-out material of his black shorts as well. In no time at all, she felt something else impressive and rigid poking at her flesh. Luminara gave Vauldrin a lewd smile right before he caught her off-guard once again. The Mando’s grabbed the back of her neck with one hand while the other aggressively pulled up her bra to reveal her nice breasts. The young woman pushed up against his hard body and ending up in a seated position in Vauldrin’s powerful arms. She felt safe in his grip, it felt normal, or at least like something that normal people did. Of course, normal got boring easily. 

“Well I’m sure you’re eager to get to your meeting.” Luminara chimed as she gave Vauldrin one more lick. 

She pinched one of his pecs and then used the Force to pull his hands from her neck and body. In that moment of freedom, she turned around to escape Vauldrin’s grip. The Mandalorian would not be undone. His hands lashed out like a diresnake and wrapped up around her flesh. One hand pinched and gripped the soft sensitive flesh Luminara’s tit while his lips ravaged the smooth flesh of her neck. Luminara’s breath caught in her throat as she felt his heat on top of her. She enjoyed his aggressive nature, especially after playing with him. One time she had locked him in her father’s personal refresher with his hands locked up with crotosis binders. When he survived her father’s wrath and found her, the young woman felt like she was being fucked to death as Vauldrin ravaged her naughty body again and again for two days straight. Now in his arms once again, she pressed her body back, sending the warrior’s hard-on right against the groove of her ass while her body continued to heat up more and more under his attack.

“You’re not getting away this time.” Vauldrin said, his grip doing its best to keep her from breaking away. He knew if she decided to use the Force, he might be in trouble in such tight quarters. 

“Do you like me like this.” She said, her red face still turned away from the impressive male specimen. 

“I’d like anyone like this. And I think you’re the same Lumi…” The warriors sharp, slightly gravely voice declared. His words tingled her ears before he continued his work on the lovely woman’s sensitive zones. 

His fingers attacked her breasts again, leaving a series of faint marks over her delectable flesh as he pulled and rubbed all over her naked top half. Vauldrin’s tip was leaking precum as he continued grinding his hardon in and out of the wedge of her panties. His own arousal was as powerful as a rancor. His blood was always up after a fight and as he continued enjoying the feel of Luminara’s body, he knew after the raid that she was heavy with burning desire as well. Like a mad rhonto he tore off his lover’s underwear, quickly revealing her lower petals and perfect rosebud nestled among her dark red flesh. 

One of the warrior’s hands reached up and grabbed Luminara’s hand and pulled it back while the other continued squeezing on the soft mountain of her breast. Luminara fought off another moan but when she felt the tip of Vauldrin’s cock pressing and rubbing against her asscheeks, she knew that soon her lust would boil over and she would be doomed, not that she minded. Vauldrin pulled her left hand back to grace her fingers against his cock. Touching the raw heat coiled up underneath thick hard skin sent a shiver down her spine. Her breath caught in her lungs and Luminara’s legs threaten to melt. Her right nipple throbbed under his grip and she continued gently rubbing and enjoying every detail of her lover’s length.

“You want this…” The deadly mandalorian growled out. 

“A smart girl would say both of us want something here. A horny warrior would tell you to stop kriffing about and fuck me…” She said with a sharp roguish smile before he finally pushed his thick cockhead in between her folds. 

A hiss easily departed from her lips. The tail of the pleasure filled note turned into a wanton moan. The sound stood as an open invitation from her pussy that it wanted to be filled up by more of Vauldrin’s cock as his body shifted behind her. Her toes stretched out languidly as her tight lips pulled and tightened along every inch of the seasoned warrior’s cock as she was able to. Her heart fluttered and Luminara felt more of her warm juices spilling out. As Vauldrin started to push his shaft even deeper, she grew so wet with lust and pleasure that she felt the occasional string of liquid ecstasy streaming down the inside of her leg as Vaudlrin started warming up her inner folds with his powerful weapon. 

As she started being unable to keep her moans shielded, the beautiful red skinned woman shifted her body while the mandalorian’s cock was still hallway inside of her. Before Vauldrin said anything, he realized what she was intending and simply pushed his cock another few inches before preaping another thrust. Now located with one of the lockers in front of her, Luminara reached out with her hands while her breasts continued to bounce. Stabilizing herself, she was actually able to give the stalwart warrior some decent pushback to each of his thrusts as he continued fucking his daring leader. 

“You know how much trouble you could get in treating the daughter of Mandalore like this?” Luminara teased before she let out even moans as the mandalorian’s cock continued to punch and drill her dripping wet entrance. 

Each time his length pressed inside of her, she could feel the forming sweat dripping over her numerous Zabrak and Miralian markings as her body shivered while her folds and inner flesh did their best to rub and tigten around Vauldrin’s powerful cock. 

Vauldrin’s left hand remained poised on the point where her ass met her hip. It helped stabilize each of his thrusts, especially when his lover started pushing back. 

“I better make the most of it.” He growled out as his right hand reached out and rubbed and then mashed away at her heavying breast while his cock drilled deeper and deeper into her core. Her tunnel was becoming so hot and tight around his cock that Vauldrin decided he’d stop toying with her, less she end up making him cum before she did.

Through the Force, Luminara picked up on the change in his mindset, her attunement to his emotions always helping her prepare. The determination in the man behind her increased and only served to make her want him more. His rough hands played with her breasts and even brushed against her throat as he continued pounding her. All of it only spurred on more lust in the young woman. After a new press of thrusts, Luminara felt the tip of Vauldrin’s rod pushing up against her core as she started losing control. She did her best to outlast him and tighten up around him, but after her earlier teasing and the fight aboard the Black Sun station, she was quite depleted when Vauldrin’s lower head started its assault into the delicate flesh of her womb. 

“Vauldrin… cum… I’m… I’m cumming! Niwaaauahhh!!!” Luminara Maul declared right before her body erupted. Her folds clasped shut all along the cock hammering her and almost right after she started to cum, the fires inside Vauldrin’s loins reacted as well. The Mandalorian growled out and pressed forward so hard that he ended up pushing Luminara forward until their forms crashed against the locker in front of them. The pain didn’t stop Luminara from moaning out, nor Vauldrin from starting to pour his thick load nice and deep into the red woman’s inner walls. The Mandalorian growled and the strike team leader purred and roared out with lust as their bodies remained connected.

Luminara’s eyes rolled up slowly in her head as she felt captivated by the sensation of cum rushing into her body. She loved the sensation, and wiggled her rump slightly, working a little bit more of Vauldrin’s pulsing shaft into her body while he continued spilling out his load inside of her body. When both of their bodies finally settled down, Luminara moved forward off Vauldrin’s cock. She smiled back at him and then kissed his lips hungrily. Vauldrin lost himself in the show of emotion for a moment and almost wanted to hold on a bit more, but Luminara pulled away from his lips. She suprirsed him by kneeling down and starting to suck and clean off all of their juices from his rod. When she was nearly done, Luminara let his shaft out of her lips with a small pop. 

“That was a lot of fun, but we should get you cleaned up now. My father is already quite mad at you for being late to the meeting. I don’t want him to know just how naughty you just were with his daughter…” The spunky force wielder said before continuing to clean and polish off the mandalorian’s nice big cock with her skilled mouth and tongue. 

Vauldrin almost considered making him wait longer.


	2. Savage Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savage has wizened with age, especially after the years of loss. He knows things can't go on forever the way they are and instead of destroying it all, he attempts to make a change, starting with a move no one saw coming. Barriss attempts to make the best of the situation, but everyone can feel things will no longer be the same.

A battle-cry cut through the small room with no lighting. The cry was vicious and quick and punctuated an attack by a seasoned warrior with yellow flesh and black body markings. The warrior’s blade sliced through the air towards the flesh of opponent in the space. Burning rage and years of experience drove the blade, but the figure the Zabrak was fighting was not going down without a fight. Right before the humming vibroblade cut into thin armor and hardened muscular flesh, the enemy fighter’s blade intercepted it. Sparks flew through the air and illuminated the two warriors. Savage Opress’ dangerous golden eyes were locked into an aggressive focus. Opposite him, the young Mandalorian warrior named Vauldrin Korst was fighting to keep a stalwart face. Fear resonated off the younger warrior, Savage could sense it. As expected, Vauldrin was not letting the fear muddle his mind. The warrior’s focus was sound. The realization made Savage confident in his upcoming choice.

The two blades smashed and glanced off one another as the two men continued their battle. Each warrior wore only light armor, and beyond sensing his opponent’s feelings, Savage had not and would not use any Force Powers to tip the tide in his favor. Of course, he didn’t need the Force to defeat Vauldrin.

The mighty Zabrak warrior; raised up on Dathomir and made even more powerful by Mother Talzin, let out a growling hiss before he charged forward. He landed a two-handed blow down against the Mandalorian’s guard. As Vauldrin stepped back, Savage pressed his advantage. He rose a knee and smashed it against Vauldrin’s hands as he snaked back his own blade. The Mandalorian’s arms rose up and he tried to lunge his blade into the Zabrak’s shoulder. Unfortunately for Vauldrin, fast as he was, his body was not imbued with the Nightsister magic that made the man pushing his seventies still look like he was barely into his forties. Savage’s shoulder dipped and then he flashed his vibroblade forward. Blade pierced through armor and then dug into Vauldrin’s flesh. The start of the strike started just above the heart as the Mandalore purposefully avoided hitting anything crucial. Still, the yellow and black skinned warrior was able to drag his blade down across the width of Vauldrin’s chest before the Mandalorian fended off a new attack from his opponent. 

“Slow. You must do better…” Savage growled out as both fighters prepared to engage once again. This time, Vauldrin let out a roar before he hurled his blade forward. Savage had just enough time to block the blade away with his own. As the vibroblade crashed on the ground, Vauldrin leapt forward and tackled Savage to the ground. The two tumbled along the hard plasteel flooring and eventually Savage ended up on top. Raged boiled in his eyes, partially for being caught off guard by the trick, and at his own body for not being faster. The doorway opened by his anger let other memories flood in as he started raining down blows against the young Mandalorian warrior. Vauldrin put up a good defense, for a time. Eventually clenched fists connected with flesh, muscle and bone and the warrior felt wounds opening up on his shoulder, neck and face. Savage let out a horrible scream of pain as his mind was flooded with the memories of his dead son, the betrayal by his friends, and the death of his brother.

Vauldrin put all of his effort into a block with his left arm and managed to stave off two new strikes. His right hand scrambled on the ground and he found what he was looking for, Savage’s vibroblade. With a motion that sent pain railing through his arm, Vauldrin managed to cut into the meat of Savage’s left arm. The Zabrak howled with pain and then struggled to fight off another attack from this own weapon.

“Perhaps you’re not as weak as I feared.” Savage growled out before he let go of the blade and rolled off of Vaudlrin. 

Savage grabbed the other fallen blade and the former Sith Lord charged back in against his opponent. Both warriors, young and old reached towards each other in the hopes of landing a killing blow. Blood leaked from Savage’s shoulder while the Mandalorian’s face was battered and bruised. Vauldrin swung his sword forward, ready to cut off Savage’s arm while Savage went in for a lunging stab. Even though Savage’s attack was more direct, momentum built up in the swing of Vauldrin’s attack and sped it towards its target fas. Through the Force, Savage could see that both blades would connect with flesh at the same time. Impressive the seasoned warrior had to admit to himself. 

Vauldrin’s body raged with pain and he was prepared to feel his blade bite into the Mandalore’s flesh. Somehow, the event never happened. He looked along his blade and noticed that his edge was frozen in midair. The blade remained less than an inch from his target’s neck. 

“Enough!” The words cut into Vauldrin’s ears as fiercely as any blade. 

He eased his shoulders back and fought off a strobe of pain as relaxed his grip on the blade that he had been preparing to slash into the Mandalore’s neck. The two warriors moved back, and Savage looked down at the young warrior. 

“Good…” The Mandalore said before he looked off to the side and made a small nod. 

From the shadows, a golden protocol droid appeared and collected both of the fighters’ weapons. 

“That was a rather impressive display Master. I miss getting to spar with you and potentially killing you to achieve my freedom.” C-3PX, the modified droid said. Once a servant of his brother, 3PX had become a bodyguard and adviser to Savage once he had become Mandalore. 

“Leave us Three-Pee-Ex. Go to the bridge and make a report about all Death Watch and Reaper Claw units.” Savage growled out. The droid quickly locked the weapons up and then headed for the door.

“Yes Master.” 3PX chimed before Barriss Offee and her daughter Luminara Maul emerged from the darkness. They had watched the battle, but both had been specifically instructed not to intervene, no matter what happened.

Now with his wife and daughter out from the shadows, Savage turned towards Vauldrin and spoke “You have served the Collective for many years Vauldrin Krost. There is not a warrior more capable the you. But I have grown to see you as both a fighter, and someone who will prove capable to lead our group through the challenges of the future.”

Barriss watched her husband while her daughter watched Vauldrin. As Lumi heard her father speak, the former Jedi could feel random notes of confusion in her daughter’s mind as she listened. Barriss kept her own thoughts guarded from her daughter, but she thought once again that she and Savage should have told Lumi first before approaching Vauldrin. But Savage had remained adamant in his decision and in the end, she honored his wishes given the importance of his decision.

“War rages. Any of us could die any day. Plans must be made, successors must be named.” Savage admitted, his feelings of something in the force warning him the end may be coming for him having weighed on him. 

Vauldrin’s left eyebrow rose up slightly. “Mandalore?” 

Lumi’s heart fluttered slightly in surprise. Even before he said it, the Force allowed her to read her father’s intentions as easily as she would read a predator’s preparation to strike. 

“I name you Mandalore.” Savage declared. 

The young warrior looked up at him, his bruised and cut face marred by surprise. Hints of shame soon followed. Vauldrin did not feel he had even half of the worthiness of others to claim such a title.

“I will honor your wish and take up this mantle. But I must warn you… Others will not welcome this decision. In times past, including when your brother claimed the role, a new Mandalore only rose after killing his predecessor.”

“The tradition is known to me, but there is work I must do. Remaining Mandalore will make it difficult, so I need to entrust the leadership of the Mandalorians to someone I can trust. You are right, the decision will not be welcome. That is the plan. Enemies will reveal themselves, and friends may bend, but it is the decision I have made.”

“Whatever challenges come, I will beat them.” Vauldrin said confidently before he noticed Savage’s fingers stretched out towards him. 

Nearby, Barriss’ eyes narrowed and Lumi looked from her Mother to her father as she felt her father drawing on the Force. 

“Something must happen. It will keep you strong for the battles ahead. Or it will kill us both…” Savage said dryly before he rose Vauldrin’s body off the ground. 

“What? Uhaahhh…” 

Savage ignored the sounds the boy made as he let the Dark Side flow through him and into Vauldrin. Rage from loss, anger from a failed alliance and the great hunger combined into a swirling cauldron within his core. He drew from this well, enabling the powerful fighter to start transferring the same Nightsister magic that had been given to him by Mother Talzin so many years before. The target of the transference, was the young warrior Savage had just named Mandalore. 

Vauldrin struggled. The pain was excruciating. As the dark energy poured into him, it felt like he was being ripped apart and rebuilt piece by piece. Worse than that was the intense flashes of heat flying through his brain. Visions warped through his mind and it felt like explosive barrels of rage and loss were igniting all around him. He drowned in the overflow before being pulled back out. The thing that saved him was dark and shapeless it. At one point, he thought he heard a manic chuckle, but the noise was gone as soon as it came. 

Finally, the tendrils reaching into his body and keeping him afloat started to retreat. His feet hit the ground and then the warrior stumbled before retching all over the ground. The acidic taste on his mouth was horrible, but nothing as painful to taste compared to what he had just experienced. He noticed Lumi had not come forward to help, but he also noticed something else. Every part of his frame was larger. His body’s muscles; already toned and defined by combat and training, had been engorged and given even greater prominence. Vauldrin was still adjusting to his body when he heard Lumi’s voice. It was strange though; her words were enhanced as they played through his ears. 

“Are you alright?” He heard a slight worry in her voice, a barely perceivable admission of her worry for him. He was sure he wouldn’t have heard it without the change that had just happened.

“I am fine Luminara. Better than fine. I feel like I could smash a Black Sun ship with my fist.” Vauldrin said as he felt the new power coursing through him.

He was not sure what had just happened, but he knew that he liked it. The Mandalorian hoped that he would feel like all the time and he couldn’t wait to try out the new strength he could feel flowing in his blood. 

 

“Do not let it go to your head Vauldrin. The power I have given you makes you akin to an untrained Jedi. If you do not properly heed this power it will destroy you. If time had permitted, I would have been able to help you adjust to it, but Barriss has informed me there is work to be done.” Savage said, almost with a hint of subtle annoyance. 

After he finished speaking, Vaudlrin, Barriss and Luminara looked at the former Mandalore. Mother and daughter had been focused on Vauldrin and did not notice what had happened to Savage at first. Barriss was most surprised as she looked at the slightly-ill looking man that was actually her husband. He looked thin and it was easy to see that plenty of his muscle had been lost during the transference. Through the Force, she could feel that he his powers had been weakened, but he still seemed healthy, given the circumstances. 

“Buir…” Lumi said softly as she walked to her father and looked over the new state of his body. 

“It had to be this way. When I received the power, Mother Talzin called upon the dead of Dathomir to fuel the ritual. As many secrets as I have learned about the Nightsisters, I have not mastered that trick. Which reminds me…” Savage reached out with the Force towards a box nearby. It took a bit longer than he would have liked, but eventually the case opened to reveal two objects. The first was a lightsaber hilt that did not look like any Jedi’s or Sith’s, but all of those gathered were familiar with the ancient weapon. 

The Darksaber flew to the thin and stretched-out fingers of the yellow and black skinned Zabrak. His fingers had barely locked around the blade before he turned his hand to Vauldrin and flipped his hand over to offer up the weapon that had belonged to his brother after he became Mandalore.

“Take it boy. I was never meant to wield it.” Savage stated dryly before he reached out his hand towards the box once again. 

Luminara looked at Vauldrin and he caught her eyes. She offered him a weak smile and she guarded her worry well. She knew that the power running through her lover’s veins was something strange, something dangerous. Her father had not always been its master. It worried the young woman. 

“Daughter.” Luminara turned towards her farther as he offered her an ancient tome. She recognized it as a Nightsister spellbook that her father and mother had recovered when she was quite young.

“Heh… he gets the power and the Darksaber and all I get is this book.” Lumi said sarcastically before she sniffed back tears. 

She had understood her father naming Vauldrin Mandalore, but him giving her such a valued item did not make sense. Had he seen something in the Force? Had her mother? Luminara didn’t like the idea that they were keeping something from her, but like dutiful daughter she dipped her head towards her father and mother.

“Thank you buir.”

“This gift is more dangerous than a thousand blades. The Nightsisters were powerful and dangerous. Respect the knowledge in these pages or you will lose yourself to them.” Savage said sharply. It was a lesson he never wanted his daughter to forget.

“Of course.” Lumi replied dutifully. Even with his connection to the Force lessened, Savage knew his daughter was struggling, but she was holding up a good front. He would have smiled if it had just been the three of them, but even with Vauldrin as trusted as he was, Savage did not like to show weakness in front of outsiders. His eyes finally looked to his wife and the former Mandalore nodded to her.

“You two have to work to do. Vauldrin, check in with Doctor Diost, he’s been prepped and will make sure you’re mission ready. Luminara, you need to deploy probes to the Jakku system in the Western Reaches. Get to it.” Barriss’ tone was nearly as sharp as Savage’s. The couple’s daughter and her lover looked at both of them for a moment before they turned and departed from the room. 

“He will be a good leader.” Barriss stated with a sad smile. She knew what the costs of such a responsibility could be.

Savage slowly nodded as he told his wife “He does not need to be good, but he must do what needs to be done.” 

“No insults for the scrawny boy you once found naked inside your refresher. You’re getting soft my old warrior.” Luminara said before she took Savage’s arm and guided him from the training chamber.

“Hah!” Savage barked out a laugh. “Perhaps I have spent too much time with Jedi. Where are you taking me? You need to prep them for the mission.”

“We have time… I’ve never seen you like this. It’s a far cry from the monster who once rescued me.” Savage gave her a sharp grin and noticed she was guiding him towards their bedchamber. 

“I am still a monster. Even without my power I could take tear apart a squad of First Order troopers.” He boasted in his typical way and it was true even though he was weaker physically, his strength in the force was still notable he could feel it.

“Of course, Savage. But I’m more interested in making sure your other capabilities are just as strong.” Yellow eyes narrowed as he realized what his wife was meaning. A small hunter’s smile formed on his lips and for the last ten steps he swooped up the still lovely green-skinned woman into his arms before placing her down onto the bed. 

“I will make you regret such worry woman…” Savage said before he used the Force and his hands to strip his wife and himself clean of their clothing. 

Barriss chuckled playfully and she looked up at Savage’s chest. Her fingers ran over the black and yellow markings that showed off his status as a warrior among his clan. Nothing had changed, he was the same, perhaps just a bit thinner but the alluring Mirialan woman let out a gasp all the same as he pressed his cock inside of her. For a few moments the former Jedi’s body stretched out languidly as Savage’s cock pierced nice and deep within her depths. Her fingers scratched at sheets and pillows before rising up to dig along her husband’s shoulders. Barriss could swear that it felt like Savage’s body had some new scars, but she was soon distracted as he squeezed on one of her breasts while he tenderly sucked on her exposed nipple. 

When the two started to get close, the still nimble woman decided to change position. She used the Force to propel her husband and her own body forward so that she was now riding him while Savage’s back lay against the bed’s sheets. She pulled up his hands and set one on her breast while she lavished attention on his fingers. Throughout it all, his cock continued lunging nice and deep into her. With a few more thrusts, Barriss moaned out, her lungs nearly devoid of breath as her entire form shivered and quaked. Fiery heat flew forth from her husband’s loins and warmed her core greater than the sunlight of any sun.

Eventually, she collapsed on top of her long-time lover. The woman smiled at the great warrior as her fingers lazily drew along the patterns marked out on his chest. “It appears that some things never change my love.”

“I would agree, but we have only gone once. Prepare yourself woman…” Savage said with a growl before he sprang forth from his position. 

His hands struck like proton torpedoes and suddenly Barriss found herself on her stomach. Warm cum spilled out of her and she chuckled as she looked back towards he husband. Savage kissed along her shoulder and then onto her hip before he lined up his cock for a new round.

Barriss questioned “What about the mission?”

“If you’re doing a mission for her, the least you can do is indulge an old warrior.” Savage chuckled before he leaned his body forward one again to drive all of his length back into his frisky wife once more.


	3. The Backwater known as Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to meet the resistance pilot, Poe Dameron along with his contact Lorn San Tekka, Luminara and Vauldrin land on Jakku. They however only arrive after the first order to find wreckage set ablaze. Vauldrin doubts his new position but Luminara helps motivate him.

"Move out! Eyes open and get me that perimeter." Luminara Maul barked out the order. Flames still wavered on the ground in front of her armored boots. She sensed the dying and didn't sense that there was a danger, but she wasn't going to take chances. Jakku's orbit was currently home to two First Order Star Destroyers. They needed to be on their guard to make sure they left the desert planet in one piece. 

"No signs on sensors alor." Dorf, the eldest Mandalorian grunted. In one hand he held his heavy blaster pistol while his left hand waved an advanced scanner back and forth over the area. Coupled with his helmet's HUB, the system helped him search for signals and signs of life. 

"Looks like First Order weren't in the mood for taking prisoners. The pilot is probably dead." Lugort, the squad's sniper said as he moved quickly towards a ruined house to get a position with a bit of elevation in case of trouble. 

"Cut the chatter," Vauldrin growled, his weapons at the ready as they searched. Hearing the new Mandalore's voice cut into the channel, the other Mandalorians immediately quieted. 

‘Machines and people can be tricked.' Luminara knew and she reached out toward the Force. 

Before they left, her mother informed her about the strike team's two targets, the pilot Poe Dameron and the old explorer, Lorn San Tekka. Dameron was vital, but Lorn had met with her mother on a couple of occasions. He wasn't a Jedi or Mandalorian, but Lumi hoped to find him in case the information he had apparently found wasn't enough. Unfortunately, when Vauldrin reported finding the elder, he was in no position to talk.

"Who is he?" Orion asked, holding off to Lumi's left side. 

The Black Sun operative was there to prove her loyalty and worth. On the team, her role was to support Dorf, possibly freeing him up from his technical duties in case of trouble. With Vauldrin and so many Mandalorians around, trouble was never far. 

"Someone we were supposed to help." Lumi would have liked to bury the old man, but there was no time. They had found one dead end, but so far the pilot had not been found. "Search the area again. Until we're sure the pilot was disintegrated, we're not leaving."

Her team spread out once again, kicking over every stone in the hunt for their remaining target. As Vaudlrin searched the area, he was frustrated that the only First Order troops he could find were dead ones. Near a disabled X-Wing, he admired what had to be the pilot's handiwork. One buckethead had taken a shot right to the heart, his hand still bloody from where his fingers had prodded at his mortal wound. 

"First Order Takisit." Vauldrin scavenged the grenade from the back of the dead man's belt and then continued his search. 

As the new Mandalore continued looking around, his fingers itched for a fight. Eventually, he came across Orion. The young woman was looking over a pile of burned corpses. Vauldrin's T-visored helmet panned from the human to the corpses.

"None of them are him." he said briskly. 

Orion replied confused "Huh? What?"

"Helmet scanner. Nobody matches his sex and age. Move." Vauldrin said, a growl rising in his throat. The look of naïve sorrow on the girl's face annoyed him. 

"These burns. They used flamethrowers to burn people alive." Orion whispered as she looked at the new Mandalore in his dark-red and gold armor. 

"Flametroopers surprise you Black Sun? These are your allies. You can enjoy their handiwork later. I'll send you my helmet recordings." Vauldrin said humorlessly as he moved towards her and prepared to shove her away. She wasn't being of any use watching corpses. 

Orion was surprised when he pushed her. At that moment, she seemed to realize that something was different about Vauldrin. He seemed bigger, more intimidating before. In the darkness of the night, she hadn't been able to notice it as clearly, but now, standing close with the red hue of nearby flames illuminating him, he looked like some sort of armored monster. Still, something deep inside her pushed her to reply to his harsh words. 

"When the Collective was started, Black Sun was among the leaders. We were your allies." Orion said spitting back his accusation at him. 

"Once. Then you betrayed us and murdered my brother." Anger flared up in Vauldrin. He got closer towards Orion and grabbed her arm. His fingers flexed closed to one of his two blades. Either of the weapons could have severed any of her critical veins in a second. 

"Vauldrin… I… I'm no good to you dead." Orion murmured towards the T-visored helmet. 

"Then you better start being useful. Dorf!" Vauldrin called out over the squad channel. "Take this aruetii bitch around on a sweep. Look for any tech she can get an answer for. If she gives you any lip, blast her in the face."

"Yes, Mandalore." 

A few minutes after, Vauldrin came upon Luminara at a moisture vaporator set in a stoned circle pool. The location was close to where they had found the old man's body severed by a lightsaber.

"We'll make the First Order pay for this. It wasn't even close to a fair fight. I want to kill some shinies before we leave this rock."

"I know how much you want to fight them Vauldrin, but fighting is not our objective here." Luminara continued examining the area. There was the lightest residual effect of the Force being used in the area. It felt powerful. Coupled with the lightsaber cut that had killed Lorn San Tekka, she felt confident enough to confirm her suspicion. Ren was here.

"Why?" Vauldrin said, interrupting her thoughts.

"If the First Order comes we will fight them. But our priority is the pilot. He has important information for the Resistance." She said trying to contain her own anger at Ren

"Of course, the map to the last Jedi. Maybe I'll get lucky and be part of the welcoming party. I can finish what Fett could not." Vauldrin chuckled, thinking back to a strange event when the legendary Mandalorian bounty hunter had been bested by a moisture farmer on Tatooine. 

"You can be so thick some days," Lumi grunted at him before her expression relaxed into a small smile. 

"Once upon a time, you like my Jedi killing jokes." The Mandalorian in burnished gold and blood-red armor declared. 

She remarked "Once upon a time you were not Mandalore."

"You want me to change because of what I am now?" He asked seriously knowing if was a concern. 

"… no. This…" Lumi went up to him and rested her fingers in between some his armored plates. His muscles felt like beskaar underneath her fingers. "This is already enough of a change for me."

He sighed out letting his hand cover hers momentarily "I wish you would have known about your father's plan."

"Why?" Lumi's gaze inched up and met her lover's. 

"You could have told him that he must have shoved his head between some energy binders. I'm no Mandalore." He admitted, showing a weakness she knew he had been raised to hide. 

"When we were just… after we met, you told me the story of the second Mandalore. A Taung warrior who found the mask after the first Mandalore died." She recalled trying to find something to help. 

"I remember that night." Vauldrin leaned in his head slightly to his Mirialan love. 

"Not all who have led the Mandalorians sought the title. But all who followed the second's example know they needed to rise about their own personal worries and fears." Lumi said as she rest her gauntlet on his helmet covered cheek. It was still so strange to think that the man standing before her was the holder of the Mandalorians' highest mantle.

"I have no fear." Vauldrin flashed back at her. For a moment, his shoulders leaned forward, tightening like he expected a fight. Then his helmet pulled back from Luminara's hand. 

"I know. And soon, the rest of the Shadow Collective will see that. Once we get the information, the Shadow Collective will be moving along a thread that will end with the destruction of Black Sun and the First Order. Your father and my brother will be avenged.

"You're too good for me, Ad be Mand'alor." Vauldrin said after a moment.

Luminara leaned in, grabbing his shoulder strap tightly before his left hand pulled her in. Their T-visor helmets stood with a gap of only an inch between them. 

"Don't ever forget it." After one more moment, the two pulled apart and continued searching for clues to help with their hunt. Luminara was about to have their pilot risk an airborne sweep of the area when Dorf spoke out. 

"Mandalore, Luminara." Dorf commed them. Luminara and Vauldrin soon met with the warrior and Orion. The pair were settled on a dune nearby the ruined X-Wing. 

"What are we looking at?" Vauldrin said seeing nothing. 

"You should be able to see it if you, I mean. Just set your scanner to setting nine, Mandalore." Orion said cautiously and slowly. She didn't want to do any more talking with Vaudlrin than was necessary. "There are some faint electronic frequencies in this area. My best guess is that it's the result of an environmental scan from a droid. "

"Aye, that's all good kid. Didn't Black Sun teach you to look with your eyes? There my lord, tracks in the sand. Not an R2, one of those new ball units. Did the pilot have a droid?"

"Possible. We only got a name and this location." Lumi said as she moved closer to the tracks the old Mandalorian had pointed out. 

"Wait. That makes sense now. It has to be a BB-Unit." Orion said quickly. 

"Why?" Vauldrin questioned. 

"The X-Wing. We checked it out. It is not configured for a two-legged astromech. Gotta be one of those new designs." Dorf said as he gestured back towards the disabled dogfighter. 

"And we didn't see any tracks that would suggest it was picked up with whoever was dragged aboard the shuttle. We found a lot of … bodies, but we didn't find any scrap or ruined droid parts." Orion chimed in. 

"Then its time to move. We've got a droid hunt on our hands." Lumi commented before she ordered their pilot, Setpor, to move the ship into an overwatch position. She hoped the ship's sensors would help them track the droid, but it was a risk. The First Order and their two star destroyers could deploy legions of troops if they noticed what the Mandos were up to. Her team had to find the pilot first. 

\---

On powerful swoop bikes, the group took off on the hunt. For four hours they kept on the trail of the droid. Even with darkness blanketing the area, the advanced HUDs and other systems available to the Mandalorians allowed them to continue tracking their query. When the day was just starting to break, Lumi decided to ground their ship and camp for the time being. Daylight would bring new search parties and while any Mandalorian was worth twenty First Order soldiers, they wouldn't be worth anything if the FO vessels blasted at them with even a single turbolaser. They made camp in a canyon to conceal their location and then Lumi and Vauldrin took first watch while the others got three hours of sleep. 

Their watch finished without event and the pair went off to get some sleep of their own. Orion was housed with Xera, an electronic collar around her neck to make sure she didn't flee or do anything stupid. Lumi and Vauldrin settled into their own tent. Inside, Luminara recorded a transmission for her mother. They had not completed their objective but she did have some updates for her mother. Vauldrin stretched in the tent feeling restless. 

"I still feel like a stranger in my own body," He grunted, looking down his arm. Some scars remained, but other than that, the limb felt stronger, larger and charged with power, the power to destroy. Just kneeling in the tent, he felt wisps of irritation. "I should be putting this to use. Its such a waste having warriors like us out here on a mission."

The young woman of Zabrak and Mirialan descent was naked save for the bottom of her body suit. The rest of her, the vibrant red skin and her intricate tattoos were on full display to the Mandalorian. She looked over and reassured him. 

"It's still you in there. I can feel it." Lumi whispered as she moved forward, raising one hand to the small of his back while her other hand went down to his belt. "As for putting yourself to use, let's see what we can do." 

The clip popped free and her red fingers wedged open his pants. Vauldrin felt a new flash of strength kindling as his lover stroked the tip of his length. Blood moved, building his resolved and giving Vauldrin a new train of thought. The day's frustration fell from his shoulders like broken armor as his lover's fingers massaged his length. Shoving Lumi back onto the floor, Vaudlrin quickly pulled down his pants and he felt his boots loosening. After using the Force to yank off his boots, Lumi was prepared to embrace him when the human caught her off guard. A simple tackle pinned him to nearly naked red beauty with black hair and sharp gray eyes. 

Vauldrin's body was on top of her. Like an animal digging for its meal, his strong hands pulled at Lumi's bodysuit. The black material was pulled free and quickly revealed the rest of her muscular but still very alluring form. Her red and black flesh was luminous and parts had a few droplets of sweat. Seeing her like this made his lions stir morr. Lust tugged throughout him and the Mandalorian sank down before biting his lips along her shoulder and neck. 

Lumi's privates gushed as her lover kept his body pressed hard against her naked flesh. The fire in her own body burned brighter with each moment. Her left hand rose up, stroking along Vauldrin's evolved musculature while her breasts rose and fell to the strained tempo of her breaths. The strong surface of his muscles made her knees feel weak. So much so that she would have fallen if she had been standing. As her hand stroked along his side, she let out a gasp as Vauldrin's cock touched her wet dripping entrance. "Come on Mandalore…"

Vauldrin moved his hands forward and grabbed Lumi's right leg and pulled the limb to roll the girl onto her side. Once he got the fighter into position, his hands gripped all over her body before he pressed his cock straight into her eager opening. As Vauldrin's hips rolled forward, the tip of his length spread out Lumi's tight inner walls and her entire body felt wet and warm from the stimulation. Lumi's lips spread out as she let moans of love and pleasure pour from her mouth while her fingers grabbed and tore at the blankets beneath her naked body. The muscular human set behind her rear continued stabbing his iron-hard length deeper and deeper into her lewd dripping opening. Muscles rippling with strength and sith alchemy powered his motions and locked in his focus. The only thoughts of the Mandalore was a singular drive to mate with the beautiful woman in front of him. Pleasure bloomed through his veins while Lumi's body convulsed around Vauldrin's long hard shaft. 

Getting used to Vauldrin's new size took time. The first few thrusts of his enormous prick reminded her of the first time they had fucked, how his size had stretched out every part of her core and made her legs so flimsy that they had both collapsed onto each other in the refresher. Soon, Luminara was using her own muscles and a bit of the Force to help slide her shapely rear closer towards Vauldrin's cum-filled balls. His cock continued piercing nice and deep inside her molten folds but Lumi wasn't just going to lay there and take it forever. Soon, the young woman was ready to take the initiative. She loved the strength of her lover , but the force he was now capable of only served to bait her to meet the challenge head-on. 

After a particular savage thrust, Lumi focused on relaxing her self and shifting her body up a bit so that nearly all of Vauldrin's enhanced prick fell free of her lips. In a show of acrobatic skill, Luminara rose up from the ground with her left leg and then used the Force to float her body up into a quick flip inside the tent. When she landed, she impacted right against Vauldrin's chest. As the two crashed back, Vauldrin easily picked up on the warm heat spilling out from her pussy. The naked woman giggled and kissed his lips and neck while her lower body humped along his abdomen and then back down to his raging hardon. 

"Sit tight Mandalore," Lumi said before quickly adjusting herself. Her body convulsed as she took Vauldrin's cock back into her folds. Her hands rose up, pinching their way on her bouncing breasts before her fingers found purchase on her nipples. Lumi's moans reached a fever pitch as she relaxed the grip of her walls so that Vauldrin's hardy length could hit her deepest points during each new penetration. Once his thrusts were able to hit that mark, she made sure to tense and tighten her muscles all along his shaft so that each time she sank her body onto his blade, they both received the greatest jolt of pleasure possible. 

Soon enough, Lumi met her match under the onslaught of Vauldrin's cock. Even though she was maintaining their motions, Vauldrin's own hips were able to bounce and increase the force behind his thrusts with greater momentum than she. Each time the Mirialan's tight little ass slid down, Lumi's pussy was ravaged by a powerful upward motion while Vauldrin's hands slapped down on her ass cheeks to further enhance the flavor of their union. 

With a primal growl, the Mandalore turned one of this thrusts into a powerful strike. When he lifted up his hips, Vauldrin used his nascent force abilities to propel their bodies forward so that Lumi landed on her back with Vauldrin's penis still mounted firmly inside of her horny cunny.

The action fractured Luminara's damn and her fingers clawed into the hardened meat of Vauldrin's shoulders. 

"Di….. di'kut!" Lumi moaned out, the river of her warmth flashing forward and preparing to spill forth out of her sensitive labia. Her arms locked tightly around her lover's neck as her body started to fire off with the energy of a proton torpedo. With Vauldrin's body planted against her, she felt perfectly situated while her toes spasmed and her hips shivered. Red and pink flesh melted and slid forward and back as Lumi came beneath her Mandalore. 

While his beloved's lips tightened forcefully around his cock, Vauldrin's enhanced energy never let him stop. His hips continued pulling up far enough so that each new thrust felt like Lumi's body was being pressed down by powerful surges of the Force while Vauldrin's cock penetrated deep against the walls of her womb. The young woman's lips tried to keep him secure, but the gushing river of her juices lubricated the powerful warrior's massive cock. Nothing could stop him till he reached his mark. 

Lumi's screams reached even greater volume as Vauldrin continued stretching out her tight passageway. Her legs spread out once again and her head felt like it was stuck in a rocketing escape pod when he started biting and gnawing all over her breasts. Each time he thrust, her body bounced, loosening her breast from his hungry maw. Of course, the absence of his mouth was only momentary. As her body moved one way, Vauldrin's head worked quickly to snap back into action, making sure Lumi's pinkish-red nipples were never far from his teeth while his cock annihilated her pussy. 

With two more thrusts, the powerful warrior started to finish deep inside the raven-haired woman. His balls shook and tightened before an inhuman roar blasted from his mouth after relinquishing control of the soft tender flesh of the love of his life's nipples. After one last thrust, his spear of flesh burned hot with lust and started jerking and pulsing right up against Luminara's most intimate depths.

The moment the first spurt of cum sank deep inside of, Luminara felt the engine of her passion ignite once again. Her legs coiled up around Vauldrin's back, not letting him go anywhere until she was completely satisfied. His form bucked down against her but she took everything her lover had to offer in stride. The warmth felt so good, so fiery and passionate as his jizz filled up her womb. Her pussy ached and her hands held firm against Vauldrin's neck even after he stopped pumping her body full of his thick rich semen. 

After a few minutes, Vauldrin had recovered enough to be able to think once more. Curiosity nagged at the corners of his mind until he pulled back and gazed down at his lover. He asked quietly "Did… did it feel different?"

"A bit warmer… but still you…" Lumi smiled at him before he leaned down and kissed her lips. As the pressure on her body increased slightly, she felt some of his warm cum spill out of her lips and coat her pelvis. After that, the two shifted so that Lumi's body ran alongside Vauldrin's. His arms roped around her naked body and the two finally settled in for sleep. They still had a mission to complete, and the pair had already spent enough of their ‘resting time' doing other things. Not that either of them regretted it one bit.


	4. Rough night on Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion has a rough encounter after getting caught being caught spin on Luminara and Vauldrin, Poe managed to free himself and Savage has to continue his leadership under more stressful circumstances.

It felt so strange being among Mandalorians for Orion . More over on Jakku, she really didn’t want to be on Jakku it was away from technology and stable tramissions, without even a ship nearby. Even though she was uncomfortable, she realized the value of the chance that she had been given.

She said to herself mentally ‘Many are dead who would have loved a chance like this.’

The young near-human girl moved through the tents of the small camp, looking for Luminara so that she could tell the leader of the strike team what a privilege it was, and she wanted to get away from Dorf for a while. Before they’d set off on the mission, Orion had been woefully unaware that someone could go on for thirty minutes about the differences between a thermal detonator and a plasma grenade and she didn’t want any more lessons. Orion got close to the tent only to hear something that made her stop in her tracks.

“Oh…” The noise caught Orion off guard. Soon it was more than just moans and sexual roars. Her nostrils expanded slightly as the girl with brown hair set in a stylish bun leaned slightly closer towards the tent. Her nose caught the smell of sweat and sensual juices. It made her fingers shiver like they felt the needed to be working on a datapad or at least doing something. After her initial reaction, Orion looked away from the tent.

‘I guess thanking her can wait.’ The young woman took a step away from the tent and then heard a particularly lewd moan come inside from the small structure. Her mind attempted to visualize Luminara and just what Vauldrin was doing to the red and black skinned woman to make her make such a noise. The ideas made the technician’s legs tremble slightly.

Realizing that she hadn’t had any type of "private time" in nearly a week, the former Black Sun agent looked left and right. Her ears didn’t pick up on the sound of anyone else walking around in the area. She believed there were better times, but soon Orion realized that she didn’t even really have a tent of her own to her knowledge. 

‘‘Alone time’ for a prisoner or whatever I am isn't a concern for these guys,’ Orion thought as her eyes slowly moved back towards the tent whose occupants had put her on this path.

She had never done what she was considering in public, but she felt like there was enough time. Plus, the noises still coming from Lumi and Vauldrin’s tent were making her heart flutter and her core twitch with awakening feelings. Glancing around one last time, Orion settled down in the shadow of the tent and then pulled on the zipper of her pants. As her clothing opened, the girl’s fingers slid down between her panties and her flesh. Her skin felt cool from the cold desert temperature. As soon as her fingers moved past the short bristles of her pubic hair and past her labia, the young agent knew that she would get warm enough pretty soon. Orion sighed, her fingers stroking the flames of a fire that she hadn’t felt in some time. It felt so naughty, doing this publicly when anyone could come across her. 

‘Please don’t let Dorf come looking for me.’ Orion thought, both because it would be so awkward, but also because he might get the wrong idea that she just needed a good dicking. 

As she moaned and pushed the image of Dorf away, her thoughts drifted to Vauldrin and Luminara. Her nipples stiffened against her light armor just at the very thought of Vauldrin’s now larger frame. She wanted desperately to find out from Lumi how it must feel beneath the new Mandalore’s body. She felt a thrill of pleasure thinking about what it would feel like to have him bite on her ear and neck and rub his nose against her own while he pressed his cock deep inside her pussy. Orion’s fingers drilled her snatch deeper and she could feel her juices leaking out of her pink lips to drip down to the ground below.

“Nuawaahhh… Vauldrin…” She knew it was stupid making such noise close to the tent; but by then, Orion couldn’t help herself.

If she had been braver or better yet, anyone but herself, she might have tried coming in and joining the two lovers and offering up her body. But all Orion had was her fingers and she had to make due. Her inner walls felt squishy and wet as she probed deeper. The technical expert’s sex tightened around her fingers and her breasts felt tight as her breath started to come out in shuddering gasps. She felt the switch and was so close to flicking it when a pair of armored boots stopped right next to her shoulder.

“Dush dala.” Bad girl. Xerna’s voice seemed even scarier than usual as her voice stopped Orion dead in her tracks.

Orion snapped up, unaware of how risky her action was as she moved her hand out from her panties. “Xerna! I’m… I was just resting for a moment.” 

Orion reached to pull up her zipper but was stopped by Xerna's voice. 

“I don’t think so Black Sun scum.” The woman in blue and red armor growled out with the help of her helm’s speakers.

Orion yelped out as Xerna’s armored fingers grabbed her by the hair and yanked her down onto her knees. The former agent thought that Xerna was going to drag her to Lumi and Vauldrin, but instead, she saw Xerna’s other hand reaching down to her codpiece and removing some of her plates before unzipping her own pants. Orion soon had a front row seat to Xerna’s clean shaven pussy. The female Mandalorian's cunt glistened with her own juices and Orion looked up at the passion-less ‘T’ visor of Xerna’s helmet.

“Don’t give me that look bitch. You were having plenty of fun just a second ago. Now its time to help me out.” Xerna barked before she dragged Orion’s face in and barely stopped even when Orion’s nose was wedged up against her clit.

Orion wanted to push back, but Xerna’s grip felt like iron against her hair. Despite her anger, her body was still swarming with lust. Wedged up against the Mandalorian's smooth pubic skin, Orion reached out with her tongue and started kissing and licking her way all along Xerna’s pussy.

“That’s at. A traitor and a slut. Who would have guessed haha.” Xerna said as her armored form leaned forward slightly. 

Orion kept up her work, willing it to be over but trying to take what small pleasure she could as she tasted out Xerna’s juices. Truth be told, the bitch’s juices weren’t that bad, but Orion was confident she would have enjoyed eating out any of the other Mandalorian girls compare to Xerna’s rough treatment. Finally, Orion felt Xerna’s legs tremble against her breasts right as the armored woman’s entire body started to convulse. The brown haired girl didn’t hear any moans but figured that Xerna could have muted her helmet to make sure she stayed quiet as she came. Passions squirted freely from the bitch’s cunt and by the time she was done cumming, Xerna’s juices had coated Orion’s mouth like a naughty paintbrush. 

Orion let out another painful squeak as Xerna dragged her up by her hair. She was caught off guard as Xerna raised up her helmet about halfway to expose her lips and then planted them right against Orion’s cum-soaked flesh. The kiss was short and sweet and followed by a rough bite on Orion’s bottom lip. “Mrrmmmm. I always knew I tasted good.” Xerna said as she pulled back and readjusted her helmet. After that, she shoved Orion back down into the sand. 

“Wish we had more Black Sun bitches like you around when we’re bored. Now get up. Dorf is looking for you to check out the com systems.” Xerna ordered the poor defeated girl still lying in the sand with the mando’s juices staining her mouth. 

Orion nodded, wiped her lips and zipped up her pants before following Xerna away from Lumi and Vauldrin’s tent. 

\-------

Shadow Collective Fleet  
\---

Savage was annoyed. When he was Mandalore, even the mandos who thought he didn’t deserve the title usually kept their mouth shut. 

‘Now they’re all like squawking ravens.’ The former leader of the Mandalorian legion said as he prepared to bring the group to order. 

Even without his title, his visage alone helped keep some mouths shut, but eventually, he had to ignite his red lightsaber to bring the meeting to order. There were about a hundred people in attendance which included thirty people transmitting into the meeting via holo-transmission. Most notable of these individuals were Decca the Hutt, the Hutt most directly responsible for operations aligned with the Shadow Collective. 

“Why have you called this meeting Savage?” Decca declared in slow guttural huttesse. 

Nearby, the commanders of the various Mandalorian clans looked towards their leader expectantly. Besides the Mandalorians and the Hutts, there was Quagar Golsite, a survivor of three First Order assassination attempts and the current leader of the Pyke forces who remained loyal to the Shadow Collective. 

“It’s time to remind the galaxy that the Shadow Collective survives. We were nearly destroyed in the Clone Wars, but we survived, thanks to our strength and ability to adapt.” He pronounced

“Savage. Now is not the time for speeches. Tell us your plan plainly so that we can decide on it.” A Mandalorian spoke up

Savage’s eyes blazed with sudden hatred. The Mandalorian leader Freyaic Vulk was the owner of the impudent voice. Nearby Vulk, Savage noticed Beshark Ordo. Once upon a time, Ordo would have smashed Vulk’s brains in for talking to him, the Mandalore, like that. But he was Mandalore no longer, so Ordo would no longer act in his protection on that level . He'd have to hope Ordo would at least protect him if it came to combat. 

‘I made my decision, now I must live with it.’ Savage thought as he drew in a breath and cut to the chase. 

Speaking aloud he presented the outline “We will throw down the gauntlet. I mean to attack the last Black Sun base on Falleen. We will take their treasury, plunder their home, and cripple their ability to threaten us ever again. To do this, we must put them off balance.”

“I would love to destroy the jewel of the Black Sun. But how do you plan on distracting them? Their spy networks are better than ours and we have no way to hunt them down.” Quagar squawked from inside his armored exoskeleton. 

“We won’t be alone on hunting them down. My best agents and resources from Decca the Hutt have given us something to finish the war with Black Sun. We now have a list of their key agents spread out across over forty systems. These agents are the lifeblood of Black Sun and First Order operations in these sectors. I am going to give this list to the New Republic.” stating as if this was final. 

As soon as he said the last two words, Savage got the reaction he was expecting. Half of the Mandos roared with disapproval while the other half: the ‘friendly’ half, said nothing. 

‘At least Ordo isn’t aiming a blaster at my horned head.’ Savage thought grimly. 

“This is madness, Savage. I helped you acquire that list. It cost a fortune and it should stay with the Shadow Collective.” Decca grumbled in alarm. 

“I agree.” Beshark flatly declared, finally breaking his silence. “The New Republic is weak. Better to keep the list for ourselves to defend what is ours; not to help the weakest power in the galaxy.

“Are you not a Mandalorian Beshark? We defend what is ours, yes, but we do our best work when we are on the attack. Our window to use this information effectively is short. Nothing can stand against a Mandalorian army but even we can’t break through the defenses of the First Order. Not without help.” Freyaic and Beshark exchanged a quick glance between one another as Savage continued.

“When I give the New Republic the information, they’ll open up a new front against the First Order. Using them will give us the chance for a fair fight against the First Order and those Black Sun traitors.” Savage said knowing the call to action against those that had cost them blood would get the Mandalorians back into the fire.

Many had lost parents and children, husbands and wives and many others when Black Sun revealed their treachery. Any chance to bring vengeance against the criminal organization was one that many among the Mando’ade would gladly join in on. Savage pressed his advantage further as he saw nods of acceptance spreading throughout the armored crowd. 

Savage stood and said “We will no longer hide in the shadows. The Mandalorians will lead this fight, not because we are the only ones who can, but because it is what we do best. We will rip apart the Black Sun citadels and reap their credits. Those mindless drones of the First Order will wish they stayed in whatever forsaken hole they came out of. By our might, we will reduce them to ashes and cement our place in a new galaxy of our making.”

As he finished, the roar of the people who had adopted him ages ago was enough to sound like the roar of a dreadnaught’s engines. Warriors lifted their blades and blasters, prepared to leap into the fray one last time for the former Mandalore. One face wasn’t cheering, and Savage quickly waved an armored hand across his podium to quiet the men and women clad in Mando armor. 

“What say you Decca the Hutt?” Savage barked out the question. Almost in unison, the various makes and models of over fifty hardened Mandalorian commanders turned towards the holographic image of the Hutt. 

Bulbous cat-like eyes looked around the assembled warriors before settling down back on Savage. “You know what is most important to us Savage Oppress. Give us plunder and new routes to trade with, and you shall have the support of the Hutts,” Decca said towards her colleague. Savage nodded and then looked over the Mandalorian and Pyke mercenaries assembled below him.

“Tell your soldiers, it is time for War.” Savage declared. The reply that the assembled warriors gave him was one more united battlecry made from voices strong as iron. Satisfied that at least for the next month he would still have his army, Savage left the gathering chamber.

\----

“That’s right, they escaped in a TIE Fighter, but they didn’t jump to lightspeed in time.” Barriss told her daughter.

“Why not?” Luminara asked, her holographic image settled right in front of her mother’s kind face. 

Barriss smiled and looked off to see Savage returning to their living quarters. Through the Force, she had felt what had transpired at the meeting, but it still warmed her heart seeing the barest of grins on his face to announce his success.

“The pilot wanted to be the one to find his droid. He may be crazy, but he wasn’t about to just run back to the fleet at D’qar. I’m not sure but he also may have picked up a guest. The transmission was garbled a bit so I can’t say for sure. Find them both if you can, but the pilot is most important. Map or no map, she says he’s the Resistance’s best pilot.”

“We’ll find him, mom,” Luminara replied, confidence and resolve covering her words like armor. 

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. May the Force be with you.” Barriss said before she clicked off the transmitter. After that, she rose up to stand before Savage.  
“I haven’t seen you smile in a long time.”

“I wasn’t,” Savage said, his face returning to its normal state of weathered focus. “I’m sure Decca is not happy, but the rally masters and captains support the action. Now we just have to make sure the list gets to her safely. 

“It will. Well not her directly, she’s on D’qar at the moment. Everyone is on high alert since Hux and the Finalizer went to Jakku. Don’t worry, she’s already set up one of her most trusted agents to take the list and give it to her allies in the Republic.”

“I hope you’re right-“ Savage and Barriss turned at the same moment as the doors to their private quarters were blasted open by heavy fire. As the heavy durasteel doors banged off the ground in front the pair, four flash grenades bounced into the open space. Savage’s left hand reached out, collecting the grenades together while Barriss created a force bubble around the explosives. A potentially blinding light erupted inside the small bubble but the threat had been countered. Seconds after, both husband and wife leapt forward to engage their enemies, lightsabers at the ready.

“Blast them.” The first Mandalorian they encountered said before Savage separated his head from his neck. Blaster fire erupted in the space as the helmet rolled around Savage and Barriss’ feet. Undetered, both the former Sith and former Jedi charged in against the seven other assassins.

Barriss’ green lightsaber flashed through the smoking air of the battle. Even at her age, she still carried immense skill and precision into battle. Ducking beneath three blaster shots, she landed a glancing blow at one fighter’s knee and then yanked his blaster from his hand and into her vacant left grip with the Force. Raising her blade up, she deflected two more blaster bolts before blasting the now unarmed Mandalorian dead center in his helmet.

“Blruarahgh!” the cry rang out of the dying warrior 

The corpse crashed to the ground and Barriss directed her focus to fend off a storm of blaster fire from two adversaries still alive in front of her. What Savage lacked in the finesse his wife had, he still made up for with brute strength. Like a wild rancor, the Nightbrother charged in towards four warriors clad in heavy Mandalorian armor. His red blade fleshed, cutting one foe’s leg clean off before he leapt and crashed into a soldier carrying a disruptor cannon. Savage planted his knee into the man’s neck and then force gripped another enemy up from his feet. Dragging him through the air, Savage impaled the doomed man on his crimson blade. The man didn’t make a sound, but soon, Savage’s ears picked up on a frightful hissing noise before his brain realized what was happening.

The man beneath him aimed the flamethrower’s gout of liquid flame right at the former Mandalore. Dodging back, Savage was able to plant the dead man in between himself in the flames, at least mostly. Tearing off his burning jacket, Savage was about to kill the man with the flamethrower when two shots glanced off his shoulders. Howling through the pain and drawing upon the force once more, Savage leaned down to the right, hurling his lightsaber at one target while using the dark side to crack the windpipe of the other figure. 

The last surviving target shoved away the ruined body of the man he had set ablaze and leveled his disruptor back at Savage. Spent and without his lightsaber, Savage’s eyes glared at the man about to kill him. He recognized Freyaic’s armor and helmet right before the Mandalorian commander pulled the trigger. The blast never left the weapon. Instead, the pulse of disintegrating energy was lodged inside the deadly device, and Savage and Freyaic watched as the weapon disintegrated in front of both of them. 

“How?” Freyaic said before looking at Savage and reaching for a heavy blaster at his side. Savage was ready this time. He yanked the blaster from Freyaic’s grip and turned it on its master. One single blast was all it took to reduce the traitorous mando’s neck to a glowing spot of slagged flesh and bone. The leader of the Vulk clan was dead before his armor clattered against the floor of Barriss and Savage’s quarters. 

Barriss moved forward toward her husband. All the assassins were dead, but both had suffered a number of blaster wounds from the engagements. Savage ignored his own wounds, instead focusing on powering up his wife’s own healing abilities so that she would be healed up first. “I’ll be fine Savage.”

“I didn’t think he had it in him,” Savage said as he looked at Freyaic’s ruined corpse. “How did you stop the blast?”

“Heh. You should pay attention to your daughter more. During one of her visits to the temple, Lumi said that one of the students figured it out and taught her. I’ve been practicing it with C-3PX for months.”

Savage grinned and embraced Barriss. For that moment, he simply focused on his wife, the woman who had kept him from the darkness for so many years now, had raised his children, saved him when he had lost his son. He didn’t think he’d be any good to anyone if he lost her. He heard movement nearby and readied his lightsaber before lowering it as he recognized the individual. 

“You’re useless! Where were you?” Savage growled at the golden protocol droid who had his blaster rifle at the ready. The droid somehow looked a little sad as its photoreceptors looked over the carnage in its master’s quarters.

“Monitoring the operation on Jakku as ordered Master.” 3PX replied 

Barriss smiled and rest her hand on Savage’s shoulders. “It’s fine. We’re both fine.”

“Come on. We’ll patch up in the bedroom. C-3PX clean this mess up and start doing some digging. There may be other traitors aboard the ship. Hunt them down. We can’t afford anyone stopping us now.” Savage growled to the droid before turning to carry his injured wife from the living space.

When his Master left, C-3PX’s body slumped forward just an inch before he put away his blaster and started making a pile of the Mandalorian bodies.

“Ever since Master Maul left me with him, its just been one cleanup after another. And not even the fun kinds.” The droid complained while also searching among the dead Mandalorians for any weapons he’d like to use to optimize his arsenal.


	5. Fall of the Hosnian system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakku's mission to find a missing person ends in success, with a fire fight to cap things off. He,   
> However with information of Han Solo and Chewbacca locating something vital , Luminara and Vauldrin are dispatched to pick them up at a Cantina. Unfortunately they are too late to stop the first order from testing their secret weapon on the Hosnian system. In the chaos and Turmoil following, Luminara is reintroduced to a familiar person.

"We've got tracks. Looks like someone walked away from the site before the quicksand sunk the ship. Watch where you step.” Dorf warned the other warriors. 

“That’s why we have jetpacks,” Xerna said with a light chuckle as she kept her blaster ready. 

“Don’t rely too much on fancy gadgets. You know better than that.” The venerable warrior said as his T-visoted helmet scanned the area. 

"Lucky pilot if he got out," Vauldrin grunted next to Lumi.

"Maybe. Do one more sweep on the double! The First Order will be sending a group here anytime."

"You heard her!" Vauldrin barked out and gestured at other members of the strike team. Luminara moved over to her heavily armored swoop. "Setpor.”

“Yes, alor?”

“Make sure your tracker is working. You may have to grab us in a hurry.” Lumi told their ship’s pilot.

“Yes, alor. Is everything alright?”

"We have some tracks at the crash site. But I have a bad feeling about-" Luminara's senses gave her just enough warning to raise her left arm. The blow struck her armor and her bodysuit. It hurt, but not as bad as if the attack with the piece of starship wreckage had smashed against her helmet. 

She recovered quickly, her mind focusing instantly on her attacker as she took a step forward and then turned sixty degrees towards him. The man held the improvised weapon with two hands. He should have attacked again, instead, he gave her an opening. Her right arm flew out and smashed into the man’s unguarded face.

With a groan, the dark-haired man fell to the sand beneath him. Luminara advanced over him, her lightsaber ready to ignite and slice him in two. As she got a closer look at his handsome features, she paused from igniting her blade. 

“You idiot. You’re Poe Dameron!” There was absolutely no joy in her voice as she recognized her mission’s target. 

The men on the ground sat up and rubbed his jaw, "Yeah, and you've got a ride I need to take. It’s very important. So, either kill me or let me go."

"Forget about that, my name is Luminara Maul. We've been sent to retrieve you.” 

"Yeah? By who, the Hutts or the First Order?”'

“I was sent by the daughter of Bail Organa.” The moment the code phrase was given, the pilot relaxed and bounced up to his feet.

"You’re with the Resistance?" The ace pilot asked excitedly.

"Do we look like the Resistance?" Vauldrin growled out, his weapons trained on Poe as he and the others moved in. 

"Nah, you’re right. You’re a bunch of trained killers who could really make a difference in a galactic war. But instead, you dress up in your daddy’s armor and wave around big guns. 

Luminara was surprised that his smile never wavered when several of those ‘big guns’ were primed and aimed squarely at his heart and face. She held out her hand and waved off her warriors.

“Enough! Get ready to move out!” Luminara looked at Vauldrin stood motionless, his weapon still ready to reduce Poe’s chest to ash. “Mandalore. I think we should move.” She said, her tone even and steady as she addressed her lover.

Vauldrin said nothing and simply turned and headed for his swoop. 

"I don't think he likes me." The cocky pilot chimed in.

"Unless you have an idea where your droid is, I don’t want to-“ Poe didn’t let her finish. Suddenly his hand reached forward and he twisted her fingers on the acceleration grip. 

"You must really want to die flyboy!"

"Sorry, but we’ve got company. You can shoot me if we survive!" Poe shouted over the roar of the engines. The young woman trained by both the Sith and Jedi set her eyes on the rear section of her helmet’s three-hundred-and-sixty-degree imaging. The pilot was right. Twelve blips were coming in fast behind the group of Mandalorian commandos. 

"They’re not ships!" Poe said, his left arm keeping close to Luminara. The pilot hated that he didn’t have his blaster pistol. 

"Jumptroopers! Dorf! Call the ship, tell him we need an accelerated pickup!”

"Already done, alor!" The grizzled veteran replied, his own swoop just off to Lumi’s left. 

"Here they come!"   
The First Order Stormtroopers were right on top of the strike team now. While they were clad in the standard armor, they had one addition. Mounted onto their back armor were military grade jetpacks. They flew over the desert landscape with ease, working hard to train their deadly blasters on the group of escaping Mandalorians. Lumi cursed inside of her helmet. The jetpacks were somehow strong enough that they were keeping up, and still gaining on their bikes. 

Blasterfire pinged off the front prongs of her ride. Someone might have thought it was just a miss, but Luminara’s reach in the Force and her training told her otherwise. “They’re trying to get us to stop. They want you alive. At least you’re worth that much.”

“Get me in a starship and I’m worth a thousand of those bucketheads.”

“Stand down or you’ll never live to back that up.”

“Orders alor?” Vauldrin’s voice cut over the com channel. Luminara barred her teeth. She had wanted to escape the troopers. They could be the first wave, or they could just be a patrol. Engaging them meant a fight, but it also meant they could get bogged down and captured or killed. 

“Stay on course. Mandalore, you’re with me.”

“Ti gar.” Her lover replied sharply, anticipating what she had in mind. 

“You better actually be the best pilot in the Resistance. Get ready.”

“For what?” Poe didn’t receive an answer, at least not a verbal one. Luminara moved quick as a dire cat. Hopping onto the seat, she leaped off of her swoop and activated her jetpack. Turning and zeroing in on the closest stormtrooper, her green blade light up the front of her armor. 

Poe reacted quickly enough. Once he got control of the swoop’s controls, he risked a glance backward. He saw another Mandalorian moving to join her. They were risking their lives to make sure he made it out alive. 

Vauldrin and Luminara sped into the storm of white armor and jetpack plumes like two comets of death. Lumi advanced in front of her Mandalore, her green lightsaber becoming a spinning pattern of precise Form III motions. The scattering of blaster fire was neatly deflected from her body. Instead, over half of the deadly blasts were turned back towards their owners, an incredible feat given both Luminara and the stormtroopers trajectories. 

Grunts and death-calls came from four of the stormtroopers. Four tried to press on and four went to engage Lumi and Vauldrin, but by then it was too late. The exemplars of savage Mandalorian fighting techniques were among them now. It wasn’t a matter of escape for the stormtroopers. It was just a matter of time. 

Luminara’s lightsaber slashed and pierced. She flew and attacked, separated flew and attacked again. In her heart, she knew she would be making her father and late uncle proud as her deadly blade spun through the air as she moved between targets. The deadly spin of green energy blocked shots and loped limbs off of other unlucky stormtroopers.

Not to be outdone, Vauldrin made use of his own talents. With two heavy blaster pistols, he capitalized on Luminara’s attacks. Whenever she bounced from one target that still was still breathing, his blasters blazed. The tactic worked even better as he flew around and spotted unlucky bucketheads trying to get a bead on the Jedi. Soon only three enemies remained. 

The Mandalorian tom'adat met in the sky, and Luminara braced her legs. Relying on the durable material of Vauldrin’s armor, her legs connected as she searched for her targets, turning slightly before jumping, she dove forth at two of the stormtroopers. They had anticipated the move, so Lumi decided to surprise them one… last… time. 

“Kebbur ibic!” The student of two very different schools of Force User training growled out before she let her lightsaber fly. It spun through the air in between them. Lumi closed her eyes, breathed in, and cut her jetpack engine. As she dropped, her mind focused. The two stormtroopers looked at her, taken completely by surprise. It turned out to be their mistake. Each of the troopers saw a flash of green before their heads left their necks. 

With a smile, Luminara’s jetpack flared to life. Guided by invisible tendrils of the Force, her lightsaber flew back into her waiting grip. She saw Vauldrin dispatch the last trooper cleanly with a barrage of blasts before he moved into position beside her. The pair returned to the strike team and Luminara dropped in behind Poe while Vauldrin landed behind Xerna. 

Poe spotted a Mandalorian shuttle moving into position ahead of them and turned back quickly. “You guys are crazy! We could really use you and more like you to bring down the First Order.”

Lumi deactivated her lightsaber and looked back at all the decapitated and delimbed corpses they were leaving behind. “Why do you think we’re here? Your war is changing. It’s time for the First Order, to end…”

\---

Takodana

 

“So many trees and foliage,” Dorf said, the lush planetscape of green trees and piercing blue lakes reflecting on his visor.

“Yeah, it’s kind of beautiful,” Xerna said quietly.

“Nah, I just know I could hide out here for decades and no one would find me.” The old warrior said with a chuckle.

“But then who would you bore with your stories?” Lumi replied, giving the seasoned fighter a smile as she held her helmet in the crook of her arm. 

“Landing in five. You should get ready, alor.” Luminara nodded to Setpor. She put on her helmet and went to the cargo room of their shuttle. 

Things had happened fast. The group made it to D’qar, returned Poe to the Resistance and got a warm welcome from General Organa. Just as Orion had started talking with the General about some First Order secret projects, the Resistance headquarters had started buzzing with activity. The missing droid, BB-8 had been found with Han Solo and Chewbacca on a planet called Takodana. Leia had immediately ordered Poe to get his squadron ready. As he rushed out, Leia had told Luminara that the squadron was scattered and needed time to rendezvous for a coordinated strike. Before Leia could even ask Luminara, the girl who viewed her as family told her they would go.

“It’s my duty to see this mission through, General. We’ll handle it, or at least have some fun till your people get there.” Luminara said with a smirk, putting on a brave face. 

Now setting foot onto the planet, Lumi’s hand tensed around her lightsaber. ‘We will finish this and deal a blow to those bastards in the First Order. Unfortunately, no sooner had the strike team set up a perimeter of an old Catania where it was confirmed BB-8 had been seem, they saw something strange.

“Look!” Lugort, the eagle eye of the squad said.

The strike team looked up and saw it, a bleeding red line stretching out across the blue sky. Seconds later, the armed and armored soldiers saw what looked like spheres in the sky being obliterated after the stream of red light separated into five smaller lines. Each of the lines had stopped, and with them, the lives of millions of people had ceased as well. 

“Those are planets. That… that is the Hosnian system.” Lugort said in disbelief. 

“Was the Hosnian system.” Denalt corrected. 

“How does the First Order have this technology?” Vauldrin asked. 

He then looked at Luminara. Something felt off about her, he could tell through her helmet. He took a step closer toward her, while the others continued looking at the sky. The complete destruction of five planets was difficult to look away from.

“They’re gone,” Luminara said, her voice shakey as she desperately tried to reach out for two presences she had felt since she first could sense the force working through her. 

“Yeah but think of this way. If this doesn’t kick the Republic’s ass into scourging the First Order from the galaxy, I don’t know what will.” Dorf commented, taking his eyes from the destruction. The old warrior couldn’t let the distraction be the end of them. 

He was about to bark at the rest when Luminara spoke again.

She screamed this time, in a way that rattled the everyone “They’re gone!”

“What alor? What happened? Who is gone?” Vauldrin asked, he approached slowly knowing whatever was going on was potentially bigger than the mission now. 

Luminara’s head jerked to him in response but she backed away almost stumbling. 

“Stay back!” Luminara’s knees felt weak. Even worse, she felt sick, her head was jarred by an echo, a lingering residue of something, not the blast, but the moment that all of the people of the exterminated system had felt fear before they had felt… nothing. But it was worse.

Luminara’s legs shook and Vauldrin took another step closer towards her. Xerna turned her gaze from the ruined planets and looked at her squad leader.

‘They’re gone. I felt them.’ She forced herself to admit mentally. 

Among the millions, the light of her parents had been felt fiercely by the daughter of Barriss Offee and Savage Oppress was nowhere to be found. Tragically, just like all the rest, in an instant, they had been killed, no destroyed. The deaths of two infamous and heroic figures in the galaxy had suddenly become bound in eternity with the deaths of untold masses of people and only she knew. 

“Luminara, just take a breath. Stay with me! Come back to the ship,” Vauldrin’s hand rested on her shoulder now as he spoke to her with a caring voice she knew well. 

Tears burned down Luminara’s cheeks under her helmet. She needed to complete the mission but this was too much 

“Should we get moving Mandalore?” Denalt asked,ignoring the change of behavior in Luminara knowing death on thst scale got to people differently. 

Suddenly Luminara’s head jerked, followed immediately by her arm. Her hand reached out, open and dangerous. Denalt choked for a moment before he, Dorf and Kelia were hurled off their feet and sent crashing through a grouping of trees. After that, Luminara screamed louder than she had ever before. 

“Damn jetiise!” Xerna snarled, her blaster rising up, though it was unclear if anyone heard her. 

“Copaani mirshmure'cye?” Vauldrin said to the female warrior before returning his attention to Lumi. 

His grip tightened ever so gently on her shoulder. For a moment, Luminara was able to rein in her mind. The sadness, rage, and guilt remained, but for just a moment, she felt Vauldrin. She felt safe, she felt like if he was there, she could breathe. Then, she felt him, a presence she hadn't felt since the death of her last family member at the hands of the first order and knew he was responsible this time as well. 

This time she didn’t just throw some of the Mandalorians around as if they were children’s toys. She shoved Vauldrin back and then in the next instant, she brought her hand up and then punched it down towards the ground. Xerna braced her weapon right as Luminara’s armored fist hit the earth. Vaudlrin didn’t remember what happened in those next few moments. When he came to, his body was several feet away and his T-visor had been cracked. He put his helmet down and found Xerna standing over him.

“She’s gone. Ran off.” Xerna said

“Where?!” The Mandalore raged at the warrior as he stood back up. 

The small gap in between his command and her answer was nearly so long as to make him grip her neck between his enhanced fingers.

“She went west-“ Xerna was cut off as blaster fire erupted around the two.

“Stormtroopers! Lots of them!” Dorf’s old gravely voice shouted over the com channel. “Scoot and shoot!”

Vauldrin hoped into action, brandishing his two blasters. He cut down four stormtroopers and then found some cover. Realizing again that Luminara was gone, he made a quick decision. 

He shouted over coms “Dorf you’re in charge! Keep the shuttle in one piece.”

“Yes, Mandalore!” Dorf replied without hesitation as he opened fire. 

\---

“Forget the droid.” the altered voice came from the mask of Kylo Ren. “We have everything we need.” 

Kylo Ren knocked the mysterious girl unconscious using his control of the force. He went to catch her when he stopped, his attention taken up by the sound of another lightsaber being ignited. The unexpected sound was followed swiftly by the screams of his two guards as they were cut to pieces.

Right as the masked and robed figure turned, his lightsaber snapped up to meet a vicious attack. Blades of red and green flashed and challenged one another. The two armored warriors of the force moved across the jungle floor. As their blades met again Luminara’s attacks were vicious and biting. She had no semblance of her usual control. All she wanted to do was to hurt and maim. To kill. Kill him. Kill Kylo Ren. She had thought this anger was gone but with the death of her parents it was renewed once more. 

‘He’s here!’ She thought 'Here while my parents and brother were dead. He must die!’ 

Kylo Ren was pushed back a few more steps before he went on the offensive. His crossguard lightsaber swung in steady debilitating curving attacks. The woman in Mandalorian armor tried valiantly to regain the initiative while each time their blades smashed against one another, she could feel her strength ebbing. She was unfocused, her mind clouded by her vengeful drive but due to her sorrow she couldn’t use it as she had been taught by her father, it was using everything she had instead or a slow feed. But still she pressed on. In one moment of clarity in her anger, she caught him off-guard. With a simple use of her jetpack followed by a murderous roar, Luminara rose up and then hammered her blade down. 

Kylo’s arms burned from the feeling of pushed so hard as he tried to recover from the strike, but the woman dressed like a Mandalorian was quick and brutal in her attacks. He launched a counterthrust but somehow, as if trained against an aggressive improvised style, she was already moving, pirouetting to the left, letting his main and left cross blade glance off her Mandalorian steel. When she finished the turn she launched an upward cut centered on cutting him in two. The Force warned him at the last moment though. He was able to step back, but not completely far enough. The very edge of her lightsaber cut into the front of his armor before tearing through the bottom right section of his mask, revealing part of his lips and eye. The next moment he was far enough that her blade didn’t threaten him anymore, but he had earned two damaged piece of armor for his lack of speed. 

“Enough!” Kylo lets out a short but powerful growl. Pushing her back with the force, he then gripped the armored woman through the dark energies at his command. Lifting her up, the leader of the Knights of Ren effortlessly smashed her body into one tree and then another. Fractures appeared on her helmet and her armor. Underneath the armor damage was less severe. Then a simple twitch of his finger ripped off her Mandalorian helmet. 

Kylo hadn't been prepared to see the small horns peaking out of the black hair not the red face that carried on it both pain for her wounds and anger at him, nor to recognize it as a woman he knew when they were still considered children. It was almost enough to make him fault, almost.

“You!…” He whispered remembering long ago to his days under Luke Skywalker. 

This force grip tightened around Luminara’s neck. She was part of the old, a lingering memory that he had no problem erasing. It was fitting if she died here, she had done her best, and she had lost. Better this way, she'd die as a warrior and not have to live with the pain of surviving almost everyone she loved. No more pain, she began to let go and let the force decide. It was only in the serenity did she realize through the anger and darkness, she knew the man who stood before her as more than Kylo. He pulled back his lightsaber and prepared to plunge his crackling crimson blade into her heart.

“Do that and she dies, Sith scum!” A voice through a helmet's mic processor called from behind. 

Kylo slowly turned, his eyes focusing on the voice while his nose caught the scent of his charred flesh, her Saber cutting deeper than he first realized. He withstood the pain, let it fuel his connection to the Force. The concentration let him make sure that Luminara stayed right where he wanted her. As he turned, he saw another warrior. This one was male, and he had the other girl’s head pulled up by her brown locks. A devastating looking heavy blaster pistol was pressed firmly against her temple.

“I could stop you.” Kylo threatened "Or I could crush her." 

“Try.” The Mandalore dared. “I’ve trained to fight jedi, sith, knights of wherever you call yourself for years. Nothing will stop me from pulling this trigger. Boom. Her brain cooks in a second.”

Vauldrin’s fingers tensed around his weapon’s trigger as his eyes stayed on Luminara.

“Last chance. Let her go…” Vauldrin said with cold command

A moment that felt like an eternity passed before the dark figured replied. Kylo knew from his posture and how he kept the hostage in front of him, there was little false about his bragged about training. 

“She’s broken anyway.” Kylo sneered as dropped Luminara from a few feet up.

For a moment Kylo stood his ground, silently contemplated his action before finally taking a few steps away. He could feel others coming, more of the Mandalorians. He was done here, the girl and the map in her head was all he needed. Still, he did not let Mandalorians dictate his actions.

Like a snake poised to strike, Kylo watched and waited as the armored warrior moved, shifting so he was dragging the brunette under the arms along with him until he was close to Luminara’s unconscious body. Kylo planted his foot and prepared to lunge and strike down the Mandalorian. The instant he leaned forward, he felt the Mandalorian reacting, not with the blaster pressed to, but with something else he had his other hand on since shifting his carrying position for the scavenger girl. 

Two flashbangs bounced off the jungle floor from underneath Rey after rolling off Vauldrin's belt towards Kylo. The short timer kept Kylo from tossing them away as he would have as he began reaching through the force. Instead, he was blinded even though the mostly intact mask and let out a howl as he searched for the warrior through the Force. His speed failed him. No sooner had he felt where the man was did he hear the blast of a jetpack and the position of the man change. The warrior who had cost him the kill flew off with the wounded Luminara, but kept his deal leaving the scavenger behind. 

“We will meet again, Luminara…” Kylo said before he rose up the unconscious Rey and moved to meet up with the rest of the division.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had believed the death of Savage and Barriss should come at the hands of Kylo and the first order from the moment I began writing the outline for this part of the Shadow of the Stars AU. It is hard to let go but I felt like this was to be the turning point of Luminara and making her much more of an emotionally indepth person, also Savage and Barriss while strong in the force wouldn't have been able to anticipate or survive something of that scale. This was all with the capper being how they in this universe helped defeat the empire just to fall to its remnants reformed by Kylo and Snoke.
> 
> Next chapter will be probably a month or two as the writer (gladiuswriting) is taking new years to relax and has other obligations. Stay safe until next time and may the force be with you.


	6. To KIll a Starkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luminara remembers her first time before waking up to take on the mission of a lifetime. Rey discovers her power and Vauldrin has fun with Finn, Han & Chewie.

The two of them knew they shouldn’t be doing it, but that only heightened the pleasure. Late at night, the temple was quiet and everyone else was asleep. Under a single lamp, their young bodies moved, their hands awkwardly rubbing and undoing each other’s robes. 

“I can’t believe you have the energy for this.” The young man said in the dim light.

“I’ve trained with Mandalorians since before I could walk. It takes more than the grandson of Darth Vader to tire me out.” The young woman replied with a devilish grin. Her hands finished removing his pants. 

 

It looked like he was as sturdy looking down there as the rest of his body was. Experimentally, the young woman stroked her lover's cock. “It’s already so big. You’re so humble about it too.” 

“I think that comes from training here. If I was more like my father, I would have turned out very different.” Ben said gently touching her head.

“Yes, and I wouldn’t have gotten to play with this.” Luminara declared as she leaned in and took the tip of his cock into her mouth. 

It was a strange taste on her tongue, but the young nude woman quickly warmed up to it. As she licked and her lips tightened along his tip, she even picked up on the taste of sweat on her companion’s loins, likely a residual effect from their intense training during the day. Each time she took more of his cock down into her throat, it felt harder and harder to control herself. 

“Let me do the same for you…” Ben quietly suggested. 

Lumi had to fight off a smile as she pulled away, letting his glans fall from her lips. His quiet demeanor and patience showed even with his lustful thoughts she could sense, he was in control. She felt like showing him some of her dominance of the situation as the attractive Zabrak-Mirailian mix used the Force and put her friend and crush on to his back. When he landed, his hands were instinctively up, ready to fight off an attack, his unlce's training becoming second nature. Instead of further attack though , Lumi hopped up on top of his lap and fed her breats to his open grasp. Moving by a much more primal instinct, his fingers immediately started to clutch and pull on her squishy but firm orange-red mounds. While his hands played with her exposed nipples and sensitive flesh, he spoiled her even more when he put his mouth to Luminara’s lips. 

Having her first kiss with him sent joy washing through her spine, she knew in that moment that she loved Ben Solo. Despite her training and upbringing, teaching her not to show weakness, Lumi let out a moan and didn’t hold back as she rubbed and slid her folds against his hard shaft. She wasn’t able to get him inside her body as quickly as she wanted, but thanks to the lubrication of her escaping juices, eventually the tip of him pierced her outer lips and drove deep into her warm wetness. As they connected, both young Jedi looked into each other’s eyes. There was no fear, or arrogance, only affection and just a hint of nervousness, then a bit of pain as her hymen tore. But that was washed away as his manhood felt so good inside of her, but she wanted to feel him move. 

“Keep going. We’ve come this far, we can’t stop now...” She whispered through the pain.

It felt daring doing this under the noses of their caretaker and master, it made her even more excited. As the young woman let out another moan, her orange-red colored face leaned down and kissed her lover once more. When she moved, there was a slight pinch in her sex. It made her wince. Unfortunately, right at that point, he started moving his hips and pressed more of his cock into her walls.

“No wonder the old Jedi had rules about this…” He said darkly before she finally managed to kiss him. 

His eyes widened slightly before narrowing. Lumi let her tongue push forward to play with his, their tongues battled in between both their mouths. But all of it was dwarfed by the greatest source of pleasure for her, the sensation of him, continuing to thread his way through her spasming walls. Her toes tightened and it felt like her core was about to melt from the inside out. When she came, she buried her lips into his neck. As she finished her sensual verse, her mouth opened up like a animal ready to strike. The young woman bit down and latched her teeth onto his muscular flesh as her sex pulsed. The feeling going through her core drove mad with waves of pleasure and lust. While her orgasm bolted and flashed through her brain, the first blast of his own release filled her thoughts. The sensation of his cum hitting all over her insides felt like a white-hot bolt of energy snapping through her exposed mind. 

In the end, they both ended up gasping out for air as their bodies burned with the afterglow of their expression of emotional and physical nee. Lumi’s hands ran along his shoulders and she kissed his neck affectionally. When she pulled back, she saw that her earlier biting had marked his flesh. She smiled thinking that like his seed spread out inside of her, and she had marked him in her own way. Finally spent, the young woman rolled over and rested on her back. When his shaft finally leaving her as she loved along with more than a bit of his cum, leaking onto her thighs. It remained nice and warm while she reached over and draped one arm over his chest. 

“We should get some sleep, Ben…” She said. 

 

He didn’t reply to her. Instead he got up. Watching him leave the bed felt strange. 

“Are you alright?” She heard her own words, but something felt off about them, like finding strange pages in a book and knowing they didn’t belong. 

 

By then, Ben was standing from the bed, it was hard to see him now since the light of the lamp only covered her bed. 

“Ben?” She asked again 

When he turned back, he wasn’t a man anymore. He was a monster; whose face resembled a dark steel skull beneath a black hood. Lumi tensed and she reached for something, anything to strike him, but he was prepared. A blazing red blade surged to life and stabbed her right in the heart. She screamed right as the nightmare ended. The first thing she felt was several cool bacta patches set onto her skin. Luminara also felt a cast around her neck. After a few moments, the warrior remembered what happened, the attack and fight she had with him.

She remembered what felt like dying as her windpipe was crushed more and more with every passing second. 

‘I was angry, and I attacked him alone. That was stupid. It was because my…’ She cut off her thoughts quickly. 

Thinking about that pain was not going to do her any good. But killing Kylo would do her and the galaxy a great amount of good. 

Her thoughts continued ‘And then I will morn. For my mother, my father and my brother. You’ve killed so many, you bastard. I mourned for you too, just to find out you're responsible. To think I almost was happy when I thought... ’

In an effort to further distract her mind from the old feelings she had buried for him. she looked around. She was in some sort of medical room, most definitely not one on a Mandalorian vessel or one of the Shadow Collective bases. The equipment helping her heal easily looked about five years old or more. The woman with small head horns realized two things. She was back at the Resistance base, and the former Black Sun agent Orion was watching her in a chair nearby. 

“What are you doing here?” Luminara chided

Even though Orion had been of value on Jakku, all Lumi saw in that moment was a Black Sun agent, a member of the traitorous pieces of filth that had betrayed her and most likely gave the location of her parents to the First Order. Orion and her filt had turned their backs on her parents and everyone who still fought under the Shadow Collective banner. The young woman was not someone she wanted looking over her, especially in a weakened state. 

“I have nothing else to do.” Orion said, a little too cheekily for Lumi’s taste.

She was in no mood for arrogance. The hybird’s right hand snapped out and she focused the Force around the girl’s neck, just like Kylo Ren had done to her. 

Orion started to choke and scratch at the invisible grip slowly pulling her up from the floor.

Luminara spoke with a detached coldness “Bad answer...” 

“Vaul… ehhk… Vauldrin!” Orion choked out. 

Lumi relaxed her grip on the woman just a fraction. Orion’s feet landed on the floor and she was able to take in a bit more air, but the grip around her throat had not completely abated.

“What about him?!” The taller woman questioned as she got ready to choke Orion again as she stepped forward 

“He put me here! He’s been coordinated with some droid in one of the war rooms. It kept him from being here, so he told me to stay here and tell him the moment you woke up.” Orion said backing up one step eyes looked towards the door of the chamber. “He doesn’t trust the people here.

” ‘But he trusted you? He must have been distracted by my injuries. I hope no one else was around to see that.’ Luminara thought, the fact noticed her full state of dress was lacking. 

She spoke aloud now “Get me some clothes.” 

\-------

Luminara found Vauldrin soon after dressing in a spare under suit. He was in what amounted to a weapons locker and had her armor set out over his knee. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly when she saw someone else’s hands on her armor. Lover or not, that was still her armor, and Mandalorian should know that burden. It was her responsibility and only her and her family were supposed to touch it. Vauldrin spotted her then proceeded to put a small tool up and then set her armor down on a bench. 

He moved over to her, pausing a few feet in front of her. He wanted to hold her but knew she was in no mood so he stuck to what he knew she wanted to hear from him. 

“I knew that Resistance droid didn’t know what he was talking about. He figured you’d be laid out for a week.” He said knowing the situation she was in seemed initially grave even for her abilities to heal in the force thst her mother passed down to her

 

She smiled gently then said getting serious once again “Kylo Ren. Where is he now?”

Vauldrin stood at attention now as he spoke “On Starkiller Base. That’s the name of the blasted Death Star copy the First Order built. Han Solo is leading a raid to disable the shield. Then the Resistance will send their top squadron to bring it down.” 

“Wait… a squadron to bring it down?” Maul said as she looked over her armor finding he had repaired it and added in a new layer of thick protection under, she usually went with a normal size layer so this addition probably would throw her weight off slightly at first but she'd get use to it in time.

“Yes, they’re nuts and probably bound to die, but that doesn’t mean we can’t use them. The strike team will go with Solo. We’ll help bring down the shield and then do as much damage as we can to the thing. Once we’ve had enough fun, we’ll find a fast ride out of there.” Vauldrin said, probably having thought of this plan several times and how effective his team would be backing up solo. 

“We can kill Kylo and break the engine that killed my parents!” Lumi realized. 

Vauldrin nodded at her. He took a moment and looked over her before replying knowing her answer from the moment she found out the plan “No chance of convincing you to sit this one out then.”

Lumi reached up and ripped off the soft cast set around her neck. There was no way she could have fit it inside of her armor. There was still pain, but she could use the Force to keep her body moment. This was no time to rest. 

“Not a chance.” She barked, though her neck smarted. 

Vauldrin nodded slowly before giving her a brief smile. “I’m glad I upgraded your suit then. We’re going to need every edge to get this job done.” 

\------

STARKILLER BASE - 12 HOURS LATER 

\------

“We’ll use the Force.” Finn said with the confidence of someone saying something they truly believed in. 

Vauldrin’s eyes could have rolled out of their sockets. ‘This kid isn’t making it off this rock.’ 

“That’s not how the Force works!” Han Solo said with barely restrained agitation, especially knowing that a few days ago the kid probably had no idea the force was real.

 

Xerna’s voice grumbled from her helmet’s speakers “Who is this kid?” 

“He’s good in a fight. Same reason you’re here” The gray-haired, but nonetheless, legendary smuggler & former Rebel declared. 

“Good is an understatement, old man.” Vauldrin said as he moved closer towards Solo.

Han shot back saying “I’ve fought greater Mandalorians than you, kid.”

“Solo! Vaul! ” Luminara growled at both of them.

She knew this was a bad idea. They should have split off from the three fools as soon as the ship landed, but now they were stuck together. At the very least they were going to accomplish something, even if she had to pistolwhip Han Solo and Vauldrin. 

“Yeah, yeah …” Solo turned back to the ex-stormtrooper. “You know these guys; how do we bring down the shield?”

As Finn discussed who they would need to find to disable the shield, a plan was made. Two plans technically. Finn, Solo, Chewbacca, Vauldrin and most of the strike team would find a commander named Phasma or one of her cronies with access and disable the shield. Luminara and Xerna were tasked to find Finn’s friend, some scavenger girl from Jakku. Lumi learned that the girl was important to Finn, but she seemed of even greater importance to Kylo Ren. Why else would he have left the droid and captured her? She wasn’t just some girl. Soon, the two Mandalorian raiders were sneaking around the black and gray corridors of Starkiller Base. Their natural skills at infiltration were greatly aided by active camouflage systems, suit enhancements that made the two women nearly invisible to the naked eye. Everything was going well until they noticed twin banks of six camera sensor systems mounted at the entrance to the prison block where Rey was supposed to be. 

“This is bad. We should just leave her.” Xerna said over their com channel as the two hugged the corridor wall to avoid bumping into any white armored stormtroopers or black suited officers.

“It’s just a complication.” Lumi replied to her aggressive partner in a quiet tone. 

“Those scanners are top grade. We’ll be spotted before we can even look in the first cell.” Xerna warned, a bit of an edge rising in her voice. Both knew Xerna knew tech and equipment so this guess was probably accurate. 

But Luminara Oppress wasn’t about to abandon her mission because of such a small hitch. 

She replied back after thinking for a few seconds "Split up, look for a way inside or a way to cause a diversion. One of us will find something.”

“Alright.” Xerna said before each of the elite Mandalorian warriors split up and went off to explore more the heavily fortified starbase. 

While she was searching, Lumi came across a locker room. As she scanned the area, a pang of regret went through her mind when she remembered some of her father’s first lessons when she was just a girl.

 

She was still a young child probably not six full galactic years, he had started with hand to hand techniques and she had complained he was too big for her to take down.

He told her “Even if the enemy looks big and strong, there are always ways to defeat them. When their focus is on showing off their strength, it doesn’t take much for a small element to cause chaos from within.” 

She thought of the lesson as she checked through some lockers and found and outfit that would fit her. Moving as quickly as she could, the warrior stripped down, revealing her tattoo she earned over the years of both her parents' cultures and then donned the sharp-looking apparel of a First Order officer. She felt naked out of her armor, but she couldn’t let that stop her or slow her down as she covers her horns with the hat. With a bit of effort, she stowed her armor in a locker and removed enough of the internal com system from her helmet into her hair and the hat to stay in contact. Being out of her armor felt foreign, it also meant she didn’t have the suit’s motorized power to enhance her physical abilities in her injured state. On this mission, her main ally would have to be the Force, though it had lead her into the arms of Ben Solo last time she followed it.

When she finished stowing her gear, Luminara commed Xerna. There was no answer. After double checking, Lumi knew that the device was functioning, but there was still no answer.

‘Maybe the First Order upgraded their jamming technology. I’m sure Xerna will figure it out and then get back to the rendezvous point.' She tried to mentally reassure herself. 

Now in he full costume as a loyal officer, with her horns covered up by the stiff cap, the Zabrak-Miralan hybrid continued her infiltration. Moving back into the corridor that led to the prison block, she kept her eyes forward and her gait under control. The uniform would give her some cover, but she didn’t want to take any risk of looking suspicious even as her injuries made the process more annoying. Using the Force, Luminara searched for the same presence she had felt while on Takadona. After she found what she was looking for, she prepared herself for a fight in case the girl was being interrogated.

Outside the door, her brow furrowed, the girl was… trying to mess with someone’s mind. Based on what Finn had said, Rey was a fighter and definitely had some ability with the Force, but she was untrained, and while it was true Luke Skywalker mastered the basic use of the force quickly for someone trained so old, he had a teacher to put him on the right path. The thought of the girl trying to break through the conditioning of a hardened soldier amused the honorary Mandalorian. Reaching out with the Force, Lumi picked up on the way that the girl was trying to manipulate the guard in her room.

'Amateur,’ Luminara thought before she gestured towards the heavy door.

With her own training, even reaching out to the stormtrooper through the reinforced material was child’s play. She echoed the girl’s words and then finally, the white-armored guard actually did what the girl had been saying, just not because of her own ill-fated attempts. The door opened and Luminara saw the stromtrooper walking forward. 

“And you’ll drop your weapon." The restrained girl quickly added trying to make the situation go more in her favor. 

Lumi could have rolled her eyes in her head.

‘Who is this girl?’ The older woman thought before she called on the Force again.

This time, she didn’t repeat the girl’s command, but rather, assisted her and lent her strength to the mindtrick, wishing to show the path to her. 

Soon the stormtrooper spoke. “And I’ll drop my weapon." 

When the weapon clanked to the ground and the trooper moved past what appeared to be a First Order officer, the brunette sprang up from her chair. Of course, she stopped dead as she saw Luminara standing in her black First Order vestments. The look of victory on her face faded like a vanishing cloud

“Sorry to burst your bubble…” Lumi said with a dark grin. “You’re powerful, but things like that trake training.” 

As she spoke, the stormtrooper who was now behind Lumi turned coming to his senses, seeing the young prisoner free and armed with an officer in front of an officer. 

“Ma'am watch out she is d-! ” The storm trooper began to speak when Luminara gave Rey a display shed never forget. 

The alien hybrid woman had been trained by what had been the last remaining of the Sith and Old Jedi order didn’t even turn as she felt the trooper's mind clear. She simply held up her hand and closed it into a fist. As her fingers locked together, the stormtrooper lost consciousness and slumped to the ground.

‘I hope no one heard that,’ her thoughts focused on the situation as her smile faded then she turned back to see if anyone else was in the area.

Thankfully, Rey and her were alone. But there was no telling when that would change.

“That… that was… Who are you?” The scavenger asked. 

“A friend. Now we have to move. I need you to stay with me and be quiet. We’re going to get you a uniform and then walk right out.” Luminara finished as she turned back towards the young woman with brown hair tied back in a stylish bun.

“I can fight.” Rey stated as she looked at the blaster the knocked out stormtrooper had discarded in her hands. 

Luminara shook her head “I believe you. But today you’re going to learn how to sneak around. Come on.” 

Fortunately, the girl didn’t protest any more. Luminara put on some binders that weren’t locked and then walked Rey out of the prison block. When they got back to the storage room with the uniforms, Luminara told the young woman to get dressed.

“What if someone comes" Rey asked clearly hesitant to change to begin with. 

The older woman sighed and decided to give Rey a lesson on the force.c“That’s the nice thing about this place. It’s mostly lifeless metal. That helps a lot if you’re trying to sense people through the Force. Once you learn the skill, sneaking around a place like this is very easy. The point is, we have time if you hurry…” 

Rey prepared to get undressed. Luminara kept watch while hoping that soon she would get word that the rest of the team had completed their side of the mission. 

\------

Captain Phasma walked along in her chrome armor. As befitting a commander of the First Order’s most hardened troops, the battle-hardened veteran was accompanied by six of her best. She knew something was wrong when the sergeant in her cadre stopped marching. The rest of the assembly paused, and her helmeted gaze turned towards the trooper.

“Keep mov-“ She began saying when at that moment, she saw blood falling down over his stark and unblemished armor. 

Of course, her eyes spotted something else, a moving shimmer. 

“Move!” Phamsa shouted before raising her blaster to blast at the cloaked figure.

Before she pulled the trigger, there was a snap and woosh and a miniature harpoon with attached cable wrapped itself around her weapon. As her rifle was yanked free, she prepared to fight while her ears were filled with the sounds of vibroblades slashing through fabric and flesh. Two more of her guards went down, then another. They were surrounded but she wasn’t going down without a fight. Phasma reached to the back of her belt to unclip the chrome-finished thermal detonator residing there. Just as she was about to activate the killswitch, she felt the wind knocked out from her lungs. The explosive fell from her hands and she found herself wrestling a Wookie. Strong and defiant as she was, even she was no match for the alien beast. She was dragged up from the ground and Phasma watched as two Mandalorian armored soldiers appeared out of nowhere. Han Solo also emerged and kept his blaster trained on her while the Wookie’s iron-strong grip remained locked onto her neckplate. As she stood there waiting, a face she had not expected to ever see again, leaned into view. 

FN-2817 ask a very simple question “Remember me?”


End file.
